A Cinderella Story
by Vallerina 06
Summary: “No, no, Goyle. We will do the looking, Draco here will just have sit and choose which one is his lovely lady,” Blaise revealed, winking at Draco.rn“Really now, and how do you suppose are you going to do that?” Draco asked..Chapt10 up soon! read n review
1. Prologue

> Disclaimer: everything from Harry Potter is not mine, they are J.K. Rowlings'. Only the plot is mine.
> 
> Fairytales
> 
> Prologue
> 
> It was snowing that Christmas Eve and six-year-old Hermione played in the soft, fluffy white stuff on the ground, sticking her tongue out as the snowflakes melted on it. She made a snowman and snow angels. Her mom watched her as she played and joined her on the snow making a bigger snow angel.
> 
> They went inside the warm house and took off their wet coats and boots. Mr. Granger offered hot cocoa by the fire and the family sat in front of the blaze enjoying each other's company. Mrs. Granger read a book to Hermione as Mr. Granger prepared dinner for her.
> 
> The doorbell rang and in came Hermione's babysitter, a neighbor from down the street. Mrs. Granger welcomed the middle- aged woman, named Mrs. Guildwood, and showed her around. Mr. Granger came down dressed for the Christmas Party at the hotel. He and Mrs. Guildwood engaged in a conversation and Hermione sat still by the fire reading the book that her mom never finished. Mrs. Granger entered the parlor looking extravagant in her evening dress, Mr. Granger got up from his chair and gave her a peck on the cheek.
> 
> Hermione got up from her spot and hugged both her mum and dad and wished them a good time at the party. She and Mrs. Guildwood walked them to the door, Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a kiss goodnight and to behave well.
> 
> "Now you should be going to bed soon, and we'll see tomorrow for Christmas" said Mr. Granger with that they left. Hermione ran to the window and waved to them. Mrs. Guildwood sat at the leather couch and turned on the t.v. While watching her show a weather warning came up on the screen telling viewers that there will be a snowstorm coming in that night and drivers should drive carefully. Hermione turned back to the window which was now covered in white, she couldn't even see outside.
> 
> The antique grandfather clock chimed nine and Mrs. Guildwood tucked Hermione in bed. Hermione protested for while, she wanted to stay up until her parents came home but Mrs. Guildwood told her that if she didn't go to sleep she wouldn't get her Christmas present. Suddenly Hermione was quiet and she pulled her cover up to her ears.
> 
> She didn't know what time the phone rang but it had waked her up from her sleep. She got up and walked quietly to the top of the stairs and listened to Mrs. Guildwood's worried voice. She couldn't really make out what she was saying because she speaking so fast and it seemed that she started to cry making it impossible for her to understand. All she heard was 'accident', 'injured', 'hospital', and 'not sure'. By this time Hermione was at bottom stair looking at Mrs. Guildwood with confusion. Mrs. Guildwood turned around with tears running down her pale cheeks.
> 
> "What's wrong Mrs. Guildwood?" Hermione asked innocently.
> 
> Mrs. Guildwood walked over her shaking her head and hugged her tightly. She didn't know what to say. Hermione, after all, was only six and would not understand. She tired her best to explain what had happened to her parents but did not go into further details.
> 
> It appears that when Mr. and Mrs. Granger were on there way home, their car slid off the road hitting a passing truck on the opposite end. The police say that them surviving were very slim.
> 
> Mrs. Guildwood held Hermione, who was still trying to take in what she had heard. "Will mummy and daddy come for Christmas?" she simply asked. The woman looked at her, not knowing what to say. But she would not lie and get this child's hopes up so she plainly said that they would be joining God for Christmas. Now this Hermione understood that perfectly, and pressed her face on Mrs. Guildwood's chest as she wept silently.
> 
> Morning came, for others it was Christmas, time for happiness and opening of presents. But for Hermione that year Christmas never came. She sat silently in her dad's favorite lounge chair and clutching the book that her mum read to her the night before. Mrs. Guildwood fixed the already clean house when the doorbell rang. She walked cautiously to the door. She opened it and saw an old mad with a long beard and half moon spectacle. He kindly introduced himself and explained that he has heard the terrible news. He told Mrs. Guildwood the he was the Granger's family friend and it would be his pleasure to take Hermione in for a while, until he found a loving family to adopt her.
> 
> Mrs. Guildwood agreed with no hesitation and she called Hermione to join them at the foyer. Before Hermione knew it, she was packed and ready to leave her home and with the man named Albus Dumbledore. They boarded a train off to the countryside, Hermione watched as farms passed by blurring their appearance from her view.
> 
> "Where are we going Mr. Dumbledore?" she asked
> 
> Dumbledore looked at her with twinkling eyes. "A magical place, my child" he answered. Then Hermione turned back to the scenery. He observed her for a while, _yes, a real magical place indeed._
> 
> Dumbledore knew that she was one of the gifted muggles in London, and is very confident that she will fit in quite nicely in the wizarding world. After and hour in the train, they've finally arrived at their destination. To a muggle, it seems like an ordinary train station, but once you went through the secret portal you were transported in a wizard town. And they did just that. They went through a door just off to the side and entered a nice little town with witches and wizards walking about doing errands and such.
> 
> They not at all bothered Hermione, in fact she was quite curious and excited. She held Dumbledore's hand as they walked down the street. Hermione kept asking questions, like 'why are they wearing funny clothes?' and 'what are they saying?' He chuckled at her questions but answered them anyway.
> 
> The arrived at a very tall, narrow building with creatures of all sorts came in and out. She held his hand tightly as a goblin passed by them. A short plump lady greeted them introduced herself as Margaret Peterson, their agent for the adoption of Hermione. She took them to her office and started talking about the families that want her. But it seems like the Miss Peterson had already decided for them which family Hermione was to live with.
> 
> They were the Parkinson's, after Dumbledore reassured Hermione that she would be fine, Miss Peterson took Hermione the Parkinson Manor. They traveled there by floo powder, so this was a whole new experience for Hermione. They landed in lovely room decorated with welcome signs. A woman with brown, straight hair welcomed them both and a man with dirty blonde hair greeted them. Miss Peterson bent down to Hermione and introduced her to her new family. Hermione said hello and nothing else. The woman gave her a warm smile.
> 
> "We're all very happy to have you join our family Hermione." She said
> 
> "Yes, Pansy will sure love to have another playmate around," said the man
> 
> Hermione just nodded, then she noticed a girl about her age standing behind her parents glaring at her. Hermione said hi but the girl just turned away. Hermione was hurt she was hoping that they could be friends.
> 
> Soon Miss Peterson left and Hermione was left alone with her new family. They showed her new room, which was much bigger than the one she had in her old house and it was filled with more toys that she could ever imagine. The girl with dark hair was enraged, her new 'sister' was getting all the attention and she was not. Mrs. Parkinson told them they could play until dinner and that they should get to know each other. She stood there staring at Hermione, apparently not interested in getting to know her.
> 
> "Hi, I'm Hermione. What's your name?"
> 
> "I know who you are. And I'm Pansy" she answered rudely
> 
> "So do you want to play?"
> 
> "No. I don't play with muggles"
> 
> "Muggles?"
> 
> "Yes. Normal people"
> 
> But Hermione was still confused, she didn't know what Pansy was talking about. So for the rest of the week she learnt about the wizarding world. During the years Pansy and Hermione's relationship went from bad to worst. They didn't agree on anything, and when Mrs. Parkinson took Hermione's side, Pansy would throw huge tantrums. And for the past eleven years they've known each other, Pansy has treated Hermione like dirt.
> 
> A/N: so what did you think? i'll update as soon as i can. oh and don't forget to review.


	2. Shopping With the Malfoys

A/N: Yay!! Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban finally comes out! But sadly I can't see it, but I will soon! Anyway thanx you guys for the reviews!! Remember, review, review, review!! Hahaha!

****

Fairytales

Chapter 1: Shopping With the Malfoys

Hermione walked into the breakfast room and saw her mother sifting through mail and Pansy across from her slurping down hot coffee. Hermione joined them and said good morning to the both of them. Mrs. Parkinson returned and of course Pansy didn't. Looty the house elf came bustling in and asked Hermione what she wanted for breakfast.

"Oh, I'll just have buttered toast please," she said politely. Pansy imitated her and Hermione shot her a dirty look.

"Careful now Hermione, your face might get stuck like that" she spat

"Oh really? Too bad you didn't listen to your own advice 'cause your face is already messed!"

"Why you little mu.." But Mrs. Parkinson's cut her off by waving two Hogwarts letters in front of them.

"Look girls your letters! Oh my, we should go to Diagon Alley and shop for your school supplies and new robes!" she said excitingly.

Pansy rolled her eyes Mrs. Parkinson handed each of their letters and the two girls began reading them. Hermione let out a loud gasp and both heads turned to her. Pansy asked her what happened but she ignored her and showed them the shiny Head Girl badge. Mrs. Parkinson yelped and rushed over and hugged Hermione tight.

"This is so exciting! My Hermione the new Head Girl! This calls for a celebration!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, this definitely was something to celebrate about, and she has been working so hard so she can be Head Girl. She turned to Pansy and smirked, she waved her badge in front of her skinny face and watched her look in disgust. Hermione laughed in triumphant.

"Wait until everybody hears about this! Hurry girls get ready, we're going to Diagon Alley"

"Ooh! Can i meet Harry and Ron there? They'll be so surprised!" she yelped and ran up to her room.

"What a geek!" Pansy said and stalked off to her room.

Hermione took out her quill and parchment and wrote quickly to Harry and Ron telling them to meet her at Flourish and Blotts. She tied the letter on the family owl and sent it off. She changed into her other robes and fixed her hair. With one last look in the mirror she went downstairs.

She stood with her mother in the parlor by the fireplace waiting for Pansy. Hermione tapped her foot anxiously. After 15 minutes of waiting Pansy finally came down. Her face was covered with make up she looked like a clown. And she was wearing a very pink robe. Hermione laughed at the sight before her. Pansy stared at her icily and went inside the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said Diagon Alley. Green flames engulfed and her and she was gone. Soon Hermione and Mrs. Parkinson followed.

They were soon standing in a witch robe shop, surrounded with all sorts of robes in different colors and styles. Pansy automatically went to a rack and started picking out the ones she wanted. Hermione watched Pansy drool over the expensive robes and turned to her mother.

"Well I'm off, I'm meeting Ron and Harry at Flourish and Blotts"

"Sure, but be sure to be back here by noon we're having lunch with the Malfoys"

Hermione's perfect day had suddenly gone bad. She groaned and asked if she had too, but her mother insisted. She had already planned the day with them and she was not going to break them. Hermione stormed off into the busy alley and made her way to the bookshop. And Mrs. Parkinson Pansy window-shopping.

Harry and Ron browsed through a Quidditch magazine, their eyes transfixed at the flying figures. Hermione walked in and saw them by the magazine rack and walked towards them. Ron noticed her approaching and dropped the magazine.

"Hey I wasn't done reading that!" Harry yelled

"Oh shut up Harry! Hermione's here!" Ron said, then Harry looked up and Hermione was in fact here.

"'Mione!" he screamed. Hermione rushed over and gave them both a big bear hug and asked how their summers were.

"It was the same old same old, quite boring really. Me being locked up and all, and the Dursleys being awful to me" said Harry with a smile. " God, I thought I was going to die before Voldemort got me"

"Harry! Don't joke like that!" said Hermione with a worried look

"Don't mind him. Anyway, your letter said that you had a surprise for us" said Ron crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot," said Hermione, of course she forgot she was just told that she has to spend her whole afternoon with the Malfoys. "Harry, Ron. You're looking at Hogwarts new Head Girl."

Both boys cheered as she told them the news. They were congratulating her non-stop. "Now our school will surely be a better place now that Hermione's Head Girl." Ron said.

"Aww you guys stop" she said teasingly

They left Flourish and Blotts, Hermione told them that she would have to leave for lunch around noon, and told them that Malfoy would be there with them. The boys gave their sympathy as always whenever she had to spend time with the Malfoys. But Hermione was used to it, ever since she was first introduced to the family. Narcissa Malfoy was pleasant towards her, but the Malfoy boys were another story. Draco always teased her about her bushy hair, which by the way was now much better, and how she had no life and such. She was never the one to take insults so she always had clever things to say back, which sure made him quiet afterwards.

The trio walked to the pet store where they sell all sorts of creatures to witches and wizards. Harry petted an owl and it hooted happily back at him, Ron and Hermione cooed back at it. Then a great horned owl swooped down their heads and dropped its turd on Harry's head. He let out a loud yuck and Hermione and Ron started laughing at him hysterically. He kept asking them both to help him but they just laughed. At that moment a big hairy tarantula crept down on Ron's neck. Ron had suddenly stopped his giggles and a look of fright was pasted on his face.

"Ron what is it?" asked Hermione

"Something hairy on my neck" he squeaked

"What? I can't understand you"

"Something's on me" his voice was higher now. Harry looked at Ron and froze.

"Ron, don't panic I'll try get it off" Harry said. But it was too late, Hermione had already said spider and Ron started squealing like a girl and his face screwed up like he was going to cry.

"Well don't just stand there, get it off!" Ron yelled, by this time he was half running and half-jumping trying to get the spider off without touching it. "Bloody hell get it off!"

Hermione and Harry stood there laughing their heads off, they haven't seen Ron react like that to a spider before. However, after a long moment of laughter Harry grabbed one of the spider's hairy legs and put it back in its cage. Ron ran out of the store still shaking and brushing his neck to make sure nothing was there. Hermione giggled and helped Harry clean his hair.

They were having so much fun, Hermione had ate one of the every flavor beans and got a bogey one. Ron laughed at her and remembered when Fred told him that he had got a bogey flavor once. Hermione conjured a mouthwash and was washing her mouth with it a hundred times until the taste was out of her mouth.

Soon afterward, Hermione left her best friends and went to the shop were she was suppose to meet her mum and Pansy. She waited for a while and they appeared around the corner along with Draco and Narcissa. Pansy had her arm around Draco's and was saying something in Draco's ear. She cringed her nose and went to them.

"Hermione, had fun with Harry and Ron?" asked her mom

"Yes we did, it's just a shame it had to end" she answered and glanced over to the two 'lovebirds'. She smirked when she saw Draco try to get away from Pansy's grip.

"Well don't worry. We'll have fun too. We're going shopping with them today!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed them to the Morning Glory Cafe. The cafe was in a small courtyard that had an impressive fountain in the middle. They seated themselves in a round table and ordered their lunch. Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Malfoy sat beside each other, Pansy was beside Draco, and Hermione was across from him. During their meal, Hermione would glance up once in a while and saw Draco staring at her. But he would always look away or go back talking to Pansy. Hermione found that quite creepy; she never liked anyone watching her eat.

"So Hermione, the new Head Girl?" said Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione dropped her spoon and nodded at her. "Well, did you know that Draco here is the new Head Boy?"

Hermione stopped chewing and looked straight at Draco, she couldn't believe it. Of all the people to be Head Boy it had to be him. Pansy started running her fingers through his hair, and a look of satisfaction across her face.

"What Granger? It's no surprise that I made it. After all I am the best," he said.

"Yeah, Hermione" Pansy said

"Of course you're the best, right after me!" Hermione spat back, and continued with her food. _Great my wonderful year as Head Girl is ruined thanks to him_.

After lunch the two families went shopping for the kid's school's supplies. Draco and Pansy were walking together right beside Hermione. So she could hear Pansy's annoying giggles whenever Draco told one his lame jokes.

Draco was silent for a while; he kept glancing at Hermione as they walked to the shops. He didn't know why he was, it was like his eyes did whatever they want and they wanted to look at her. He quickly brought back his attention to Pansy who was still talking about the new dress robes she saw at Mademoiselle, a shop where they sold the latest dress robes. He rolled his eyes; he didn't want to listen to her rubbish anymore, so he just tuned her out.

They spent an hour getting their supplies and now they were shopping for their dress robes. Mrs. Parkinson wanted to buy Hermione a new robe as a present, so she can wear it to this year's Yule Ball. They entered Mademoiselle and Pansy took off from Draco's side and quickly got her outfit that she was raving about. Hermione stood by a nearby rack and was browsing through the dress robes when she saw it. The perfect dress robe.

It was made of lilac silk and it went off the shoulders. Mrs. Parkinson came up from behind and gasp. "Oh Hermione dear, that's gorgeous. You must try it on!"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon dear, I'm sure it'll look lovely on you" said Mrs. Malfoy

Hermione looked to where Pansy was standing; she was on a small circular plat form that had a 360 mirror. She stepped to a platform with the dress and suddenly the mirror closed her in. She changed into the dress and the mirror opened itself back to how it was before and Hermione looked at herself. Her eyes went wide, the dress was perfect on her. The color went well on her skin and her hair flowed down her back that perfectly framed her head.

"Oooh! Hermione you look absolutely gorgeous!" said Mrs. Parkinson. Hermione twirled around letting the dress flow back into place.

Draco was by Pansy's platform that was right beside Hermione's. He heard both mothers complementing Hermione so walked towards them and stopped once he saw the girl in the lilac dress. Pansy, who was still admiring herself in the mirror, found herself alone at her mirror and wondered where her Draco went. She stepped down from the platform and walked to the small group.

"What are you all looking at?' she asked, but she didn't need to be answered for they were all looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her admirers; she was surprised that one of them was Draco. Even Hermione, the bookworm can attract the Slytherin Prince, she smirked at this thought. Draco was taken back at the sight, he didn't know Hermione could look like that. She actually looked pretty. _What are you doing Malfoy? That's Granger you're looking at!_ He mentally slapped himself back to reality and smirked at her. Pansy punched Draco lightly on the arm and told him to look at her.

"Nice dress Hermione, too bad _you_ don't look nice in it!" Pansy said.

Hermione looked at her jealous sister, and smirked. She was mocking her when she looked like an oversized treacle tart gone bad. "You're the one to talk! You look like a moldy treacle tart!"

"WHAT!" she screamed. Draco laughed, but Pansy punched him again much harder this time. He actually laughed at one of her remarks, Hermione thought.

"Now, now girls no need to fight! Ok, Pansy go get dressed and we'll pay for the dresses" said Mrs. Parkinson. "You too Hermione we'll be going soon"

Hermione nodded, glanced back at Draco and found him staring at her. "What? Take a picture it lasts longer"

Draco's face-hardened, "And why would I want a picture of you mudblood? Besides your not worth the picture"

Hermione gave him a dirty look, but before she could say something the mirror closed it self. She dressed back into her normal robes and stepped down. They were already waiting for her at the door. Pansy was still angry at Hermione's comment and was not talking at all.

They arrived at Parkinson Manor, Mrs. Malfoy left but Draco stayed behind. Before Hermione got to the stairs someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Pansy. "What are you doing? Let go!"

"No, dear sister. I didn't like what you said to me back at the shop. Humiliating me like that, especially in front of Draco!" she squabbled. Draco watched the two sisters fight before him and he always thought their rows were quite entertaining.

"I said let go!"

"No, not before you bring my things up to my room"

"I will not," she said but Pansy tightened her grip, Hermione could feel her sharp nails digging into her skin. It hurt but she didn't dare show it.

"Now, do you mind taking it upstairs while me and Draco take a walk" Pansy said in her sweet voice

Hermione didn't have a choice; she couldn't fell her arm anymore, so she nodded. Pansy let her go and shoved the packages to her face.

"See you" she said and took Draco's arm and led him out. Draco gave Hermione one last pleased smirk and left with Pansy.

Hermione looked down at her arm, which was now bleeding. She ran up the stairs and threw Pansy's stuff in her room and she went to hers. Tears fell down her cheeks as she cleaned up her arm. After it was clean she did a healing charm on it and it was better. She lay down on her bed, trying to get to sleep. She hated Pansy so much; she wanted to get her back for all the things she's done to her. After a while of scheming she fell into a restless sleep.


	3. The Start of Seventh Year

A/N: THANK YOU so much to my reviewers. Your reviews actually made me start this chapter right away! Please REVIEW! Thanks =)

****

Fairytales

Chapter 2: The Start of Seventh Year

Draco sat on is bed exhausted from the previous events. He ran his fingers through his hair and fell on the bed. He closed his eyes and began to snooze. Not long after he closed his eyes and loud rapping cam from outside his window. He got up and saw his eagle owl with a letter. Draco opened the window and he owl went in and landed on his desk. He untied the letter from its leg and began reading.

__

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

_I would like to inform you that both Head Boy and Girl must arrive at Platform's 9 ¾ and hour early to receive your duties and to know where your dormitory will be. See you soon._

Deputy Headmistress

Professor McGonagall

Draco groaned that means getting up extra early tomorrow. He grimaced, that means seeing Granger. He dressed in his pajamas and crawled into bed and looked up at his velvet green canopy. Hermione's head floated in his mind, _whoa! Where did that come from?_ He tired to force her image out of his head, but the image of her in her dress robe kept coming back.

"Argh!" He groaned, he got up and went to his bathroom where he washed his head.

"That should get the filthy mudblood out" he said satisfied and went back to sleep, where he didn't anymore visions of Hermione.

%%%%%%%%

Hermione crept downstairs the next day ready to go to King's Cross-Station. She waited for her mom where they would take a muggle car that they borrowed from the Ministry to get there. Mrs. Parkinson appeared from the kitchen carrying something that looked like a pillowcase full of rocks.

"Mum, what is that?" she asked

"This something for you on the way there. You might get hungry and I thought I should make you little sandwiches" she said happily

"Gosh, you didn't have to that!"

"Oh but I must and besides it's your last train ride to Hogwarts there."

Hermione looked at her mom with realization, it was her last ride back and she would have to spend it in a compartment with the boy she loathed. _Maybe I could sneak in Harry's for a while._ She owled them that she wasn't going to ride with them, but promised that she'll visit their compartment " C'mon mom, the car is waiting for us"

"Oh yes, yes let's go. We musn't get you late on your first day as Head Girl would we now" she said and she shooed Hermione out the door and in the car.

Around 9:30 they arrived, Hermione had her things on the trolley and headed towards platforms 9 and 10. They waited until no muggle was in sight and went through in between. The platform looked different without all the students rushing to get to the train and loading their things. She looked around and saw Professor McGonagall nearby a train door. Hermione turned back to her mother and said her good-byes. She went to her Professor and said good morning.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Granger. Now follow me to your compartment, Mr. Malfoy is already there waiting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Professor McGonagall caught it. They went in the train and walked down the narrow aisle. Hermione stuck her head in one of the windows and saw her mother still there. "Goodbye mum!"

"Goodbye sweetie! Have fun!" and with that she Disapparated.

Hermione continued her way down until they were at the end. Professor McGonagall went in a rather big compartment and sat down opposite from Draco, who wasn't wearing his school robes yet. Hermione followed and looked at the empty seat beside Draco.

"You may sit down Miss Granger," said the Professor. Hermione hesitated but she didn't want to get in trouble so she sat down beside Draco. She felt him move away once she sat and gave him a cold look.

"What?" he said with a smirk

"Now, it is a great honor to be Head Girl and Boy. And it is your responsibility to follow your duties, that is why you two were chosen because you are on top of your year. Now here are your duties, they are similar to the prefects but you have more power. But with this power you must not take advantage or else you will be stripped from the position, is that clear" she addressed it to the both of them but she was looking at Draco.

"I know you two are not the best of friends," Draco snorted, but she continued, " but I want you at least act civil towards each other, you are role models for the other students. We do not want the Heads to be hexing each other now. With that said, you will be sharing your dormitories with each other."

Hermione was shocked, "Umm I'm sorry Professor but what did you say?"

"I said your dormitories are shared Miss Granger"

"Yeah Granger, did you not hear her the first time. God, for a smart girl you sure are slow" said Malfoy who did not appear disturbed of the news.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Stop it the both of you! We have not left yet and you're already at each other's throat" said Professor McGonagall

"Sorry" Hermione said Draco just stared outside. The other students were already here loading up in the train. Hermione looked out trying to see if she could see her two best friends but they were no where to be found.

"Now you two will be checking upon the other students at around three, don't forget" said their Professor. They both nodded.

They sat in the roomy compartment in silence, Professor McGonagall was reading her parchment, Draco was string outside, and Hermione was reading her new book that she got from Flourish and Blotts. After a while of reading Hermione grew quite bored and asked Professor McGonagall if she could visit Harry and Ron's compartment. She looked at Draco and saw him sleeping with his slightly pale forehead on the window. _Stupid ferret._ And left.

Hermione searched for her friends and found them at their usual spot from when they first met. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess and Ginny was talking to Neville. "Hi Guys!"

"Hermione! I heard you're the new Head Girl this is great!" Ginny wailed

"Yeah, but unfortunately Malfoy's the Head Boy," She said

"WHAT!?" screamed Ron, "The ferret's Head Boy, what did he do buy his way in?"

"Knowing him he probably did," said Hermione, and everybody laughed.

She ate with her friends and shared stories with them. She even told them about her little shopping trip with Malfoy. Ginny and Neville laughed at the part when Hermione called Pansy a moldy treacle tart.

Hermione left afterwards and went back in her compartment. Professor McGonagall and Draco were sounding asleep. Hermione chuckled and sat back down her seat and took out her book again.

She didn't know when she too fell asleep but when she woke up she saw a half-naked Draco. He was only wearing his boxers, which were green, and an unbuttoned shirt. Her mouth opened wide in shock, Draco looked up.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione quickly hid behind her robe, she felt her cheeks get hot. She just saw Draco Malfoy in his knickers. She peeked out to see if he was finished. "Like what you see Granger? I know I'm irresistible," he said

Hermione ducked out from behind again and yelled. " What's there to see? All I saw was pale skin and bones"

Draco was quiet, she heard him sit down opposite from her. She straightened herself up and fixed her robes. _That got him quiet._ Soon Professor McGonagall entered; she observed the two students with narrow eyes and sat down beside Hermione.

"Were almost there Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Now after the sorting Professor Dumbledore will call you up and you will say a few words before the feast. You will also be sharing the carriage that will take you there," she added.

Both Hermione and Draco groaned, they both thought Professor was punishing them. They were sharing everything! When the train stopped every one got off. The first years went with Hagrid and the rest went into the horseless carriage. Hermione was heading to an empty one with Draco when someone called her name. It was Ron, he told her to come with them, but she said that she needed to go with Malfoy. Ron gave her an understanding look and went in their carriage.

Hermione sat across from Draco, she was looking outside on the grounds, she will be missing them. She remembered the time when she, Harry, and Ron went out on their little escapades under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. There was an eerie silence between them and Hermione felt Draco's on her. She turned to face him and indeed he was looking at her. He wore a grimace look and turned his head to look out the window.

"Listen I don't enjoy your company either but you don't see staring at you non-stop. There's nothing you can do about it," she said

"Look mudblood there is no way in hell was I ever staring at you. If I was I would have my eyes gouged out and have them washed!" he spat. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and waited impatiently to arrive.

The marble staircase was covered in a sea of black, all the second to seventh years walked up the stairs and into the great hall. Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling; it was a cloudless night you could see the stars shine brightly.

She sat down at her usual spot, across form Harry and Ron. They both asked her how the ride went, and she answered by saying that it was almost like being in hell and the two laughed. She did, however left out the part when she saw him half-naked. She chuckled in her mind, she knew she lied when she said he was skin and bones when really it was quite the opposite. He had a muscular build and a nice light tan. Hermione stopped her thought there she had been mulling over Draco's body. Hermione let out a small shriek of disgust and forced that nasty thought about him out of her mind.

The great doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by the scared and anxious first years. Professor McGonagall took out the stool and the aged pointed hat. The hat suddenly burst into song singing about the four houses. After the song Professor McGonagall called each of the students names and they were put into their proper places.

Following the sorting Professor Dumbledore got up and started his first of term speech. The same 'the Forbidden Forest is off limits' speech. Then he called the two Heads to come up and introduce them selves.

"Ah, now let me introduce you to Hogwart's new Heads. Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy."

At first everyone was silent, shocked about the news. Before long they applause still astounded. Both of them got up from their tables and walked up to the platform where everyone could see them. Hermione was nervous and was fidgeting; she wasn't use to all this attention. But Draco was the opposite he was looking all smug, Dumbledore signaled them to start but nothing came out Hermione's mouth.

"We are honored to be accepted as the new Heads. Hermione and me agreed to settle our differences so we could work together to make this school a better place," Draco said. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. Did she just hear what she just heard? She straightened herself and found her confidence back. _Well if he's doing it then just go with the flow._

"Yes, we want to make this last year for us a memorable one" then she stuck out her hand to shake his. He looked at it like it blast ended skrewt. Hermione glared at him and mouthed 'play a long', then he took it. Everyone around the room applauded. They took back their hands and as they walked back to their tables they wiped their hands on their robes as if it was dirty.

"Did you really settle your differences?" said a bewildered Ron

"NO! We just did it so the professors will approve" she answered

"I know everyone must be famished from the long ride, so TUCK IN!" said Dumbledore.

Food suddenly filled their golden plates, everyone took each of the dish and began to eat hungrily. Hermione piled peas on her plate and glanced up and saw Draco looking at her. He mouthed 'mudblood' and she mouthed 'ferret'.

Everyone stalked out of the Great Hall stuffed and satisfied and they are now engaged in deep conversation with each other. When Draco was about to exit the hall Professor McGonagall called him over. He rolled his eyes, _what now?_ He turned back and saw Hermione standing with her.

"Mister Malfoy how are you going to go to your dormitory when I haven't showed you where it is?" she said, " now follow me"

Hermione snickered and followed her out through the big corridor. They stopped in front of a big portrait of a majestic unicorn and on it was a knight. "The password is pixie dust," said Professor McGonagall

Draco said the password and they entered. The common room was much bigger than both of those of their old house. It was decorated in green and red with a tapestry over the fireplace with a lion and serpent wrestling each other. There were big plush chairs and an oversized couch by the fireplace.

"I expect you two will take care of this house as you did in your old ones. Draco your room is on the right and Hermione on the left. Now, if there are any problems come to me and i will sort it out. Goodnight both and see you tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said and left the common room.

Draco wasn't use to the cozy room, after all the Slytherin dormitories were at the dungeons. He flopped on the large couch and put up his feet. Hermione explored her room, the bed was much bigger and the sheets were of red velvet. Her stuff was perfectly laid out and in their proper places. She discovered a door at the side and opened it. It was her washroom. The floors were of marble and there was a vast tub. Then she noticed two sinks, two towels (one red one green), and two toothbrushes, in fact two of everything. To her horror the bathroom was not only hers but was Draco's too. She swore loudly.

Draco stirred from his state and got up. He walked to Hermione's room and entered the bathroom. "What are you screaming about now, Granger?" he asked tiredly

"Did you know we have to share the bathroom?"

Draco cocked one of his eyebrows, "really?" he said with a smirk, a mischievous smirk.

Hermione noticed that he must have been thinking of something dirty and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door hard and changed to go to bed. She heard a small tapping on the door, "What?" she said annoyed

"What no goodnight?" he said

"NO! Now leave me alone"

"Fine" then he scurried to his room. She heard the door close from the other side and closed her eyes. _This is going to be a long year!_


	4. A Happy Birthday

****

Fairytales

Chapter 3: A "Happy" Birthday

Hermione opened her eyes to the brightness of the sun that came flooding the room. She slowly sat up and looked around her room. It was a mess, there was parchment all over the floor and books everywhere. She rolled out of her queen-sized bed and went into bathroom. She brushed her teeth while humming a tune to herself. Today was her birthday was looking forward to spending the whole day with her friends. Ginny told her to meet them at the Entrance Hall and then they'll go to Hogsmeade. Hermione was so engrossed with her thoughts and humming that she didn't notice Draco come in.

Draco was tired and was not functioning right. He stayed up late trying to finish Snape's essay that was due Monday. He entered the shared bathroom not noticing the figure at the sinks. He was about to go do his business when he heard someone scream from behind. He whirled around in shock and faced Hermione.

She didn't know what to do, so she just screamed. She also covered her eyes with her towel for he was only wearing boxers. Black silk ones to be exact. "Why are you here? You know you could've knocked first!"

"I didn't know, ok!"

"Well now you do, so just go back in your room and wait 'till I'm done"

"No, I need to go!"

"Hold it in for one more minute! I'm not finished getting ready yet"

Draco laughed; Hermione took off the towel and stared at him. She didn't know why he was laughing. "And why, might I ask, are you laughing about?"

"No matter what you do, you still can't fix your messed up self"

Hermione fumed at this and grabbed her glass full of water and splashed it on him. He screamed and began chasing her around the bathroom. She screamed as he whipped his towel at her.

"Ow! That hurts you prat!" She looked down at her arm and it was all red.

"You deserved that. You splashed me"

"You wouldn't get out!"

Draco ignored her, he walked back towards the toilet and ever slowly, began pulling his boxers down so he can "go".

"OKAY, okay! I'll leave! I don't need a demonstration of how a Malfoy goes to the bathroom" she said, and left the Draco a lone in the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and got dressed. Hermione smiled at her reflection, she was finally 17, and she wondered what her friends had planned for her. She snapped out of her thoughts and stepped out of the portrait hole. She walked down the long corridors and entered the Entrance Hall, she saw all her friends standing by the marble staircase. Lavender spotted her first and rushed towards her to give her a big-hearted hug. The rest of the crowd joined them and began handing out their presents to a flushed Hermione.

"Thank you guys. They're all beautiful" she thanked them. Then the lot started singing happy birthday quite loudly to her.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hermione Happy birthday to yooouuu!!" Harry and Ron ended it with a long 'you' and it made Hermione turn red as a tomato, everyone who passed them looked at them strangely, and some even pointed and laughed.

"Thanks you guys. That was really good"

Someone snorted and they all turned around. They saw Draco leaning on the wall with Crabbe and Goyle. "You call that good? You must be deaf then Granger, they sounded like dying dogs!" he walked towards them and came face to face with Hermione.

"You're just jealous!" said Lavender

"What, me, jealous? Of what, Potter and Weasley's horrid voice. I don't think so." He drawled.

Both Harry and Ron stepped up, so they were nose to nose. "What you're going to hit me Weasley? Well, go on let's see you do it."

Ron raised his fist but Hermione caught it and told him to stop. And pulled them out of the Entrance Hall."I'm not going to stand here and take every insult he says and do nothing about it 'Mione." Said Ron. They walked out of the school's grounds and headed towards the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade. Draco followed close by and was making chicken noises from behind.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and followed the others into the carriage. "Anyway, Ron what will come out of you hitting Malfoy?"

"A broken nose?" he said angrily

"NO! Nothing because you'll get in trouble and you might get expelled"

"C'mon you guys, it's Hermione's birthday. We should forget about that git and just have fun." Coaxed Ginny

The mood suddenly changed and they were happy again. "There's one more gift for you Hermione from me and Ron." Said Harry

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise" he winked at her and began talking about Quidditch with Ron and Neville.

While in Hogsmeade they filled themselves with candy from Honeydukes and laughed it up in the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemeta brought over a birthday cake to their table and began eating it. Draco sat at a table close enough to the group to hear them laugh. He looked at his table and he saw Crabbe stuffing himself with a sandwich and Goyle observing his butterbeer like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _Stupid dolts! _Then Pansy joined them; she was wearing a lot of perfume that it was making him dizzy. He moved away to make room for her but left enough space so he had breathing room. Pansy growled in anger and crossed her arms on her chest, squishing her breasts so they looked slightly bigger.

"What is your problem?" asked Draco he took a drink of his butterbeer and slouched in his seat.

"The mudblood got a big present from my parents. My mom just sent it to me to sign her stupid card and then give it her." Said Pansy. "Wow, that felt good. I haven't called her that for two months. Mother insists on calling her by her first name, and to never say mudblood in Parkinson grounds or near her." She looked nastily at Hermione's table, and then an idea popped in her mind.

Draco watched as her face softened and a mischievous smile formed on her lips. She had thought of something evil, and it amazes Draco that she could think like that yet she was so perky.

"What's on your mind?" he asked curiously

"I have plan but I need your help" she lowered her voice so no one around them can hear.

%%%%%%

"C'mon guys can't you just tell me" she asked

"For the last time, NO!" Said Ron. He had blindfolded her eyes so she wouldn't see where they were going. She could hear the girls laughing in excitement. She sighed in defeat and kept quiet through the whole way.

Finally, after what seemed like forever they arrived at their destination. Hermione felt a cool breeze blow over her and took in a deep breath. Ron told her to take off her blindfold. She did what she was told and found herself standing on top of a small cliff the overlooked the lake. She gasped in shock, it was beautiful, the sun was slowly setting on them and it reflected a nice golden color on the lake. Harry and Ron went up to her and handed her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you both!" and she hugged them tightly.

"We're not done yet," added Ron excitedly.

Hermione looked at them in confusion then she was suddenly swept off her feet. Harry had carried her away on his Firebolt. Hermione gave a little squeak and quickly wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as they soared in the air. She looked behind and saw Ron catching up on them.

"You guys! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"C'mon Mione you've never been on a broomstick yet," said Ron who was now beside them. "And don't you trust us. We're not going to let you go"

Hermione loosed her grip eased herself on Harry's broom. They flew over the lake, which sparkled in the golden sun. They scared a flock of birds that were lazily floating on the water, they chirped angrily at them and took off in the pink sky. Hermione dropped her hand to the water and let it drag on. When they landed she gave her best friends one more hug and headed back for dinner.

Flying on a broomstick was an experience she would never forget. She continually thanked her best friends for the wonderful day. They walked into the Great Hall still talking about Hermione's flight when Dean went up to her.

"Hermione there's a package on the table for you" he said

Hermione couldn't believe it. She's had enough surprises for one day. But she followed anyway curious to find out what it was. She followed Dean to the big package that was on her plate. She looked at her friends; thinking that is was from one of them. Everyone at her table watched her open the gift. Harry and Ron leaned in closer to get a better look.

There was a whooshing sound then Hermione's face was covered in cream. Another flew on her, then another, it kept going. Hermione started to scream, Harry and Ron tried to stop it but the cream pie got them too. The Slytherin table howled with laughter, the loudest was Pansy.

"Look at her face! Wow, I it actually worked!" she howled. Draco was laughing so hard there was tears coming down. Goyle laughed and laughed that he squirted pumpkin juice out of his nose and splattering his robes. Crabbe looked like he was choking on is own laughter and he turned purple.

Hermione heard this, and rushed towards them. She grabbed a handful of mash potatoes and slapped it on Pansy's face. She let out a scream and grabbed pudding and threw it on her, but Hermione ducked and it hit Millicent. There was more laughter now.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled. Everybody around them started throwing anything that they can grab onto and threw it anyone that was close to them. The girls screamed and tried to get away but failed.

Millicent turned to Hermione and Pansy and grabbed her shepherd's pie and whipped it at them. Hermione pulled Pansy in front of her, and used her as a human shield. The pie landed right at her face Hermione laughed.

"You think that's funny, huh?" she drawled and heaved a bowl of soup and tired to dump it on Hermione but it was too heavy and she tipped and the bowl landed on Draco. His blonde hair turned brown and it clung at his head. The soup was still hot so it scolded his body. Hermione has never seen Draco get so angry in her life that she got scared. She ran back to Harry and Ron who was trying to shield them from the food but was unsuccessful. Draco threw a chicken leg at Ron and Harry threw an apple back hitting him on his forehead.

"We need to get out!" she screamed, but before they could a firm hand gripped her arm. Pansy held her tight, Hermione screamed and Harry tried to help her. Pansy tried to slap Hermione and grab her hair but Ron pushed her causing her to let go of Hermione.

"Immobulus!" Dumbledore cried.

Everyone in the room froze Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked towards to the frozen Hermione he took off the spell and everyone relaxed, they dropped their food in their hands and looked around in confusion. The teachers were shooing the students out and to clean themselves before they went to bed. Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Hermione.

"I am very disa- Mister Malfoy would you come here please. You too Miss Parkinson" the two stopped in their tracks and walked back to them.

"Like I said, I am very disappointed in the both of you. Now would you care to tell us what happened tonight Miss Granger?"

"Well I came back with Harry and Ron when Dean told me that there was a package for me. When I opened it, it suddenly shot out cream pies at me. It wouldn't stop, then I heard Pansy and thought she did it, so I went over there and got her back" McGonagall furrowed her brows then turned to a shaking Pansy.

"Is this true Miss Parkinson?" asked Professor McGonagall

Pansy didn't say anything at first but the gave up and she plead guilty. "Mister Malfoy? Why didn't you stop it before it escalated to this?"

"Well I didn't know Granger here was going to do anything" he answered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who would have thought the goody two shoes would fight back" Hermione stomped on his foot, he looked at her menacingly.

"I expected better from you Miss Granger. You two are suppose to set examples for the other pupils here. I'm warning you if you two don't behave properly you will have to step down from your positions and it will be offered to the runner ups" she ended.

"But...I" Hermione said but she was cut off by McGonagall's cold stare

"Get cleaned up now you two. And Miss Parkinson I would like to talk to you" she said and they both walked out.

They both entered the common room; Hermione was still trying to wipe off the thick cream off her face. She cursed every now and then and made her way to the bathroom.

"And where do you think your going?" said Draco

"In the bathroom, I need to take a shower"

"I'm going first"

"No I Am." but she couldn't finish, Draco already ran into his room.

"Argh! Ferret boy get out!" She ran to her room and tried to open the bathroom door but couldn't. "Alohamora!" but it didn't open, Draco was holding up the door with his body to lock her out. Hermione was too weak too even allow a budge so she gave up and waited for him to be done. She heard the shower being turned on and sat on her bed. She took out her presents from her sweater pocket and looked at them again. Hermione stood up and walked over to the window and looked at the lake. _Happy Birthday Hermione._

A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't really know what to write for this one, I'm not sure it'll be good enough. But do review please tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch you guys!


	5. The Autumn Festival

Fairytales 

**Chapter 4: The Autumn Festival**

The seasons were changing fast, summer has ended and fall has begun.  Hermione looked up the bewitched ceiling and the white billowing clouds slowly change to pink and orange ones once the sun began to set.  She watched her two best friends being engulfed by their homework.  She has never seen them so engrossed in schoolwork before.  Everyone knew she was the studious one of the three and the smartest witch in her year, yet she was sitting there doing nothing.  Her books and quills were out but she hasn't managed a single sentence.  Lavender and Parvati sat on both sides of Hermione, they were obviously gossiping about something that she didn't care about.

"Did you know that Pansy served a month's detention helping out in the kitchen with the house elves?  They said it would've been two months for causing such a raucous but Professor Snape negotiated something with Dumbledore."  Said Lavender

"Yeah I heard, Hannah from Hufflepuff told me and they said that she help prepared some of the foods during mealtimes." Added Parvati

Ron snapped out of his concentration and joined in with the conversation.  "Really? I'm surprised no one's been poisoned or sent to the hospital wing."  Harry giggled; he too stopped working and joined in.

" I bet you she's really angry, she never does any cleaning or make anyone's food before since everything's done for her." Hermione said, "she deserves that, let's see how she feel's being the one told to wash the dishes"

All four agreed, then the doors of the Great Hall flung open hitting the walls with a loud bang.  Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden outburst and they all stared to see whom it was that came in.  It was Pansy.  She looked like the Whomping Willow had a go on her.  Her dark hair was tangled and big, much like Hermione's before she managed to tame it down and she had bags under her eyes.  All of them with Hermione watched as she made her way to her table.  Pansy gave Hermione a dirty look and sat down beside Draco.

"She doesn't look to good," said Ginny

"I know, I've never seen her like that before.  And I live with her" said Hermione.

"It doesn't really matter either way, with or without any make up shoe looks horrible," added Parvati.

            Hermione looked down on her homework, she only wrote down her name and date.  She was not getting anything done, not with all these distractions.  She suddenly felt tired and exhausted.  Putting her things away she bid her friends goodnight and into the castle.  The corridors were empty and every step she made echoed through the hall.  At least they were empty, Hermione walked in a steady pace towards the Heads' portrait hole when she heard extra footsteps behind her.  She whirled back to find the hall empty except for wandering ghosts, but ghosts do not make footsteps.  Confused, she continued her way and again she heard them.  Looking back again she screamed 'who's there?' no one answered.  She was getting a little scared now someone was following her.  Then a hand grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to a dark hallway.  She struggled against the grip, she told her snatcher to let her go but they did not even loosen the grip.

"What's wrong mudblood scared?" came a familiar voice.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"I want payback you little rat.  You know _I _do not do servant work!  Look at me I'm a mess! All thanks to you." She spat, and then she threw Hermione on the wall and began to pace. " Now that I have _extra _things to do, I won't have time to do my homework. And the Autumn Festival is this Friday and I don't want to miss that."

"And your point is?"  Pansy twisted to face her and grabbed her shoulder.  Squeezing it as hard as she can, Hermione winced but she will not let her see her in pain.

"My point is mud blood is that _you_ will do my homework until I'm done this bloody servant work!"  She let go and Hermione rubbed it to ease the pain.  "Now I have two papers due on Monday and I don't want to do it over the weekend because unlike you I have a life.  But of course your life is school so I'm actually doing you a favor."  Pansy started to walk away, "you better do it mudblood for your sake."

            Hermione watched her walk towards the dungeons.  Her shoulder burned in pain, Pansy may look frail on the outside but the girl has a pretty hard grip.  As she walked into the portrait hole she slumped down in the huge sofa and relaxed.  She had forgotten that the Autumn Festival was this Friday; she wasn't really into keeping up with the school's social events.  It was the first festival the school ever had, it was to celebrate the coming of fall.  Hermione pictured it like a muggle fair, she remembers when she was little her parents would take her to those.  They had Ferris wheels, games, and cotton candy. 

            Her eyes filled with tears as she reminiscences about her early childhood years.  She misses her parents greatly, sure Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were kind enough to take her in but it wasn't the same.  And there was Pansy; there was not a time when she ever did something nice to her.  She now regrets asking for a sister, she always did want one, to talk to her and play with her.  Pansy was none of those.

            She went inside her room and locked her door.  She took off her robe and took off her shirt.  Her shoulder had Pansy's finger marks on it. Sitting down on her bed she sighed.  _This is so unfair!_  She got ready for bed, just before she climbed in there was a loud knock on her door.  Rolling her eyes she answered, "what do you want Malfoy!"

"Delivery, Granger!" came a muffled voice.

Hermione walked over to the door and unlocked it.  Draco was leaning on the doorframe in his hands were parchment and books.  He took one good look at her then shoved them in her arms.

"They're from your ever so generous sister" he teased

"Don't call her that.  She's not my sister" she held the books in her arms making sure they don't fall.  " Well thanks for dropping off your girlfriend's homework." She said sarcastically.

Draco eyed her suspiciously, " Did you get into a little row with her?" he asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact I did, but I'm surprised you didn't know about it.  I would've thought that she let you in on her little plans to get me."

"Just because she's always around me doesn't mean she tells me everything you know.  There are times where she keeps the awful things she does from me."  He couldn't believe, he was having a decent conversation with the know it all.  _You're only to drop the books not socializing with the mudblood! _The little voice inside of him screamed.  He listened to that little voice and walked away.

            Hermione watched him saunter into his room without looking back and closed the door.  _Arrogant git!_  She too closed her door and dropped Pansy's homework on the floor.  She jumped on her bed in frustration and looked at the pile of books on her table and the ones on the floor.  They had double potions today and they received extra work and an essay on the unicorn's horn that was due on next Friday.  She had enough work to do and hard to say that she is falling behind in Transfiguration and Herbology.  She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it.  Screaming as loud as she can, letting out all the anger and frustration.  She might as well start on Pansy's work so she can get over it and she'll just finish her work during the weekend.  Feeling lazy she summoned the homework on her bed where she started Pansy's Potions assignment.

##########

            Finally the day of the festival, everyone was filled with excitement as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  The Headmaster explained to them that today would be a shortened day.  Classes will be shorter and it will end at noon.  And all four houses should go down with their House Head after they have put away their things.  Everyone cheered at the part when he said school would end at noon.  But Hermione was not in a cheerful mood.  Ever since Pansy ordered her to do her homework she had been staying up late trying to finish both her work and Pansy's.

            Parvati looked at Hermione with concern in her eyes.  "Hermione are you okay?  You look really tired."

"Because I am Parvati, I've been doing extra work lately trying to catch up" she lied, she doesn't dare tell them about her and Pansy's fight a few days ago.  She could take care of herself and she doesn't need everybody up in her business.

"Oh Hermione, don't you ever stop doing school work?" asked Lavender

Hermione gave her a strange look, and ignored her.  She took a sip of her tea and began nibbling on her strawberry muffin.  Harry was talking to Ginny animatedly about the festival it looks like they will be going together.  It seemed like everyone was going in pairs.

"C'mon Hermione can't you put a side school for one night?  You need a little fun once in a while.  And besides you look like you need a break from all the work you've been doing."  Said Ron.

"Yeah Hermione it's just for one night and it's the schools first festival in years, you can't miss it."  Both Lavender and Parvati agreed.

Hermione put down her muffin on the table and looked at her determined friends. She was deciding whether or not she should finish Pansy's homework and just go to the festival.  She weighed out her options, doing an essay for Snape that wasn't even hers or have fun with her friends and eating all the junk they can?  She glanced back at her friends again; they were giving her puppy dog eyes.  She let out a soft chuckle and told them that she'll go too.  The three off them cheered and both Harry and Ginny turned to them.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny

"Hermione's coming along with us!" exclaimed Ron

"That's great!" said Harry

"Now Miss Granger would like to accompany me tonight at the festival?" said a very gentleman like Ron.

Hermione giggled and played a long, "Why Mr. Weasley I thought you would never ask?"  All them laughed out loud as Hermione and Ron continued playing their roles.  Ron pouring tea for Hermione and being very polite, Hermione couldn't stop laughing she hasn't laughed for days and thought that this was very nice.

            Over at the Slytherin table Pansy watched her _sister_ roll with laughter with her Gryffindor friends.  She grimaced as she watched this, _she's supposed to be depressed not happy!  I guess she should be happy she is doing more homework than usual but still it's not supposed to end up like this._  She huffed and threw her croissant on her dish, splattering eggs around her.

"Hey watch it!" said Draco

Pansy suddenly changed her mood, "Oh sorry bout that.  I didn't mean to get you dirty."  She cooed.

Draco wasn't paying attention, he was busy brushing off bits of the scrambled eggs on the floor and his thoughts floating to what Hermione said the night he gave her Pansy's stuff.  He knew Pansy liked him but they were not a couple.  And he would very much like it if it stayed like that.  He did like her but not in that way, she was _almost_ like a sister to him, minus all the touchy feeling part.  A small pale hand reached for his and held it tight.  Draco eyed her suspiciously and drawled out a 'what?'

"You know no one's asked me to the festival yet, would you like to join me?" she asked in her ever so sweet voice.  She started rubbing her thumb on his palm, Draco found this very comforting but disturbed that she was the one doing it.

"Sure whatever" he drawled

Pansy squealed with glee and began talking about how they were going to have so much fun and that they were going to have such a romantic night.  He furrowed his eyebrows he didn't know about the romantic part and then the bell rang for the first class.

#########

            All eyes were on the minute hand of the clock; they counted down until the long hand reached the 12.  5, 4, 3, 2, 1, bells echoed through out the room, the students were hurrying to their houses to drop off their things and waited impatiently for their Heads.  The lush green grass of the school grounds was soon flooded with black as students made their way through the many activities. Many looked around in awe as tents of all colors were erected from the ground and the aroma of sweet food filled the air.  They didn't know where to go to first.  There were so many things to do.

            The Gryffindor group roamed the grounds going from one booth to another.  Ron already had a handful of sweets from the sweet stand courtesy of Honeydukes.  Harry bought butterbeer for Ginny nearby and Parvati and Lavender were at a game booth.  Hermione went to them and watched as Lavender tried to levitate a golden ring on charmed pegs.  They were slow at first but they soon gained peed making it harder for Lavender to put the ring in.  Ron came bustling over still shoving chocolate frogs down his throat trying not to choke at the same time.

"Oh man I'm in heaven," he said while chewing on gummy slugs.  The jelly inside oozed outside and dripping down on his fingers.

"Ron you have so much candy you might end up with a big stomach ache" she chuckled.  And then she grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. "So I'll take some if you don't mind"

Ron gaped at her, "Yes I do mind those are mine!"

"Not anymore!" she threw a bean at him and started running away.

"Hermione Granger you get back over here with my beans!"  Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati started laughing and followed the two.

            After a while of 'get Hermione' they settled down on a bench to take a breather.  Harry wanted to go to the broomstick obstacle course and tried to convince the rest of them to go with him.  With a hesitant groan they accompanied him to it. A lot of the Quidditch players were lined up but Harry was quite confident that he'd get it done with flying colors.

"You don't possibly think you could win this do you Potter?" came an all to familiar voice.

"Why Malfoy 'fraid he might beat you?" said Hermione

Draco glared at her, "Shouldn't you be doing Pansy's homework mudblood?"

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, Draco gave a satisfied grin.  But her friends were confused.  "What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Ron

"What you don't know Weasel B, your best friend here has been doing her caring sister's homework"

"What?  Hermione is this true, is this why you've been tired lately?  You've been doing Pansy's homework?" asked Harry

Hermione looked down she didn't like it when she kept things from her two best friends.  She gave a small yes and walked away.  She couldn't believe he just told them about her doing Pansy's homework.  It was her business he had no right telling everyone about it.

"Hermione! Hermione!" cried Harry

She didn't stop until he grabbed her arm.  "Let go of me!"

"No, now how come you didn't tell us about this?"

"Because I don't need anyone's help and I knew you guys would make such a big deal out of it when the issue is so small"

"Hermione we only do that because we care about you"

"I know, but I'm a big girl now.  I could take care of myself" Harry gave her a comforting hug and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they slowly walked around.  "Where's the rest of them?" she asked

"Oh they're trying to hold Ron down from beating Malfoy's face," he answered making their way back to the obstacle course.  They saw Ginny calming Ron down and Lavender offering him butterbeer.  "What happened?"

"Professor Snape broke them up and he took 10 points from us because we were being reckless" replied Ginny "but he didn't deduct points off Malfoy"

"That slimy git. I'm going to get him one of these days," said Ron

Hermione went to him and gave him a hug, " Aw thanks Ron. Now my fair gentleman care to go on the orbs?"

He looked up and nodded.  They left the group and told them that they would meet up again at the butterbeer stand.  Before they headed to the orbs, Hermione got Ron caramel apple and cotton floss.  He was in a happy mood again, and knowing Ron food is the way to calm the red haired beast.  As they neared the white floating orbs, these orbs were the magical version of the Ferris wheels, Hermione quickened her pace until Ron was left behind.

"C'mon Ron hurry up or else we won't get an orb!"

"Wait my caramel apple's slipping"

"Honestly you can get another one later. Now hurry up!"  Hermione turned and ran into the nearest orb.  "Ron hurry your fat arse!" she laughed

"Got quite a mouth on you Granger"

Hermione froze at the sound of his voice.  _This can't be happening._  She turned and saw Draco sitting on the red velvet bench.  She rolled her eyes and was about to step out when the door on the orb shut on her face.

"Let me out! I don't want to go on!" she was slamming her fist on the door but no one heard.  They started to move, Hermione stumbled backwards and sat on the other side of the orb. "I don't want to be in here"

"Hey it's your fault, you're the one who came in"

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"It's not like I want to be in here with _you_ either," he said with emphasis on you.  Then he lay on the bench with his hands behind his head.  "Just ride it out"

Hermione glared at him. Then pouted, "So where's your queen?"

"Pansy? I asked her to get me a butterbeer just before you came barging in" he had his eyes closed so he didn't see Hermione's death glares thrown at him.  She had no choice but sit here with Malfoy just a step away.  They were floating high in the sky; Hermione watched the scenery down below, "wow"

"Can you please talk to yourself in your head?"

Hermione stared at him; "No" Draco sat up and glared at her.

"You better do what I say mudblood"

"I don't take orders from someone who is no better than me" at this Draco stood up towering over Hermione.

"What did you say?"

"What you're deaf now? I said I don't take orders from anyone."  She too stood up and they were eye to eye, well not really she was looking up at him. 

He was about to hit her when the orb suddenly rocked and Hermione fell over Draco knocking both of them on the floor.  The orb was rocking back and forth and spinning uncontrollably.  Apparently Peeves has taken control of the orbs and was now playing with them.  Hermione and Draco toppled over each other like marionettes.  Each time one would try to get up they would fall back down again.  The orb finally stopped spinning and Hermione, on top of Draco, stood up using the bench to pull her up.  Draco did the same.  The ride wasn't over though, they slowly glided down and the orb gave a final rock and stopping abruptly causing the both of them to lose their balance and toppling over each other again.  Hermione hit her head onto Draco's forehead and sharp pain coursed its way to Hermoine's.

Draco opened his eyes, he was seeing stars and there was a curtain of hair in front of him.  He didn't what just happened but he was getting a headache.  Peering through the mass of hair, he saw Hermione on him she was rubbing her forehead.  A sweet smell of strawberries filled his senses her hair smelled like it.  It smelled so good; he never smelled anything like it.  He didn't someone so dirty could smell like that.

Then the door of the orb swung open, Ron and Pansy were standing outside looking at them with a surprised expression.  Hermione and Draco looked at their state and both blushed.   They've been caught although they haven't done anything.  Before they got up Colin Creevey went in front and took a picture.

Hermione was shocked she didn't want a picture of this.  Draco was furious, he was about to get up but Hermione was still on him.  "Get off me mudblood!" Hermione quickly stood up and stalked out off the orb.  Draco brushed himself and stepped out, he snapped his fingers and both Crabbe and Goyle came bustling in.  "You two get the Creevey kid and destroy the camera" he ordered and two did as what they were told and ran forwards to get Colin. 

Hermione looked at Ron whose mouth was wide as a dinner plate.  "Shut your mouth Ron. Nothing happened, we just got tossed around in there.  As if you didn't see the orb was going mad." She said it loud enough so Pansy could hear who was giving Hermione the dirtiest look she could muster.  "And besides I wouldn't dare touch him unless I was under the Imperious curse."

"Sure whatever you say. I believe you" was all Ron could say, obviously he was still shock at what he saw.  Hermione looked at the other students who were on the ride too.  They too had a rough ride; Neville stumbled out and started throwing up.  "C'mon Ron, let's got to the butterbeer stand" Ron nodded and followed her out.  Not noticing the cold stare from the piercing gray eyes.

"Where were you guys?" asked Harry.  He was wearing a medal around his neck; apparently he won the obstacle course. And now he was treating everyone to a butterbeer.

"Oh, the ride kind of took long," said Hermione, she was reaching for a mug of butterbeer but Pansy got to it first. "Hey that's mine! Get your own!"

"NO! I want this one."

"Fine Pansy you can have it," she was turning but Pansy stopped her.

"That was some stunt you pulled over there with my Draco!"  Hermione looked at her with disbelief.

"Listen Pansy we didn't do anything. And the ride knocked both of us over, we couldn't help it if you were being tossed around like puppets!"

"And what's this I hear that you didn't do my homework?" Draco sniggered from behind.  Hermione glared at him.

"Yeah that's right, I didn't do it and what are you going to do about it?" Pansy starred daggers at her then a glint shined from her eyes then she slowly poured the butterbeer down Hermione's uniform.  Hermione stared at her with wide eyes; the cold liquid seeped through the shirt and went down her body.  Everyone around were all shocked, they couldn't believe what just happened.  "I want my work right now mudblood."   Hermione was furious with her but she just smirked and chuckled, "You want your Pansy, then here.  Accio homework!"

Pansy was thrown off by this and her homework zoomed pass Hermione and went right for her.  She screamed as her books were flung at her face.  "And you can keep ferret boy!" Hermione screamed and she stormed off towards the castle. Everyone who was there gaped at the two girls, Harry and Ron tried to go after her but Ginny told them to just leave her be.  Pansy laughed but was rubbing her nose too.  The potions book hit her right at the nose.  Before the Gryffindor group left they told off Pansy and Draco too even though he didn't do anything.

Draco watched Hermione leave the festival.  During the whole fiasco he watched from the sidelines, he watched Hermione be insulted and have butterbeer poured down her clothes.  His eyes were fixed on her waiting to see if she'll cry or fall a part but she didn't, she kept it in.  She was a much stronger girl than Draco believed and as he saw her like this a feeling of pity for her a rose.  He was surprised at first; he never felt pity before especially for a muggle born.  He quickly shook that feeling as fast as it came, but _why won't the knot in my stomach go away._

**A/N: **YAY! Finally I finished this chapter, I couldn't get it done sooner because of exams through out the whole week but I hope this made up for it.  Hope you like this one! Please keep the reviews coming!!


	6. Waltzing Away

**A/N**: I know you this story is taking long but please bear with me. I'm working my way through. But after this one comes the chapter that everyone is waiting for. The Yule Ball!! So just hang tight, it'll come. And for those who want to know what Pansy's mom got her, it's in this chapter so read it. And for those of you that didn't know the **_orb_** they were riding in is like a Ferris wheel. Also sorry for the grammar mistakes! Blushes Remember to always review! Reviews are really good for the author's soul!

**Fairytales **

**Chapter 5: Waltzing Away**

Weeks later after the incident at the Autumn Festival, Pansy has left Hermione a lone. And to Hermione's relief she could finally catch up with her schoolwork without the constant reminder that Pansy was out to make her life a living hell. Although she would get the casual glares from her _darling sister_ during meals and classes but that's about it. But the people around Hermione took it worst.

If the two houses weren't already malicious towards each other, then feeling they had now went beyond that. The staff had never seen the two houses act so bitterly towards each other before. Sudden out bursts between the two would erupt disrupting classes and half the time the Professor is trying to sort out the situation without sending anyone to the Hospital Wing. When things got out of hand the Professors had to take action to somewhat end the hostility. So during one of the Slytherin and Gryffindor lunch wars the Headmaster intervened with a booming 'SILENCE!' Everyone turned to their Headmaster, even the two houses stopped to listen.

"This is not how the students of Hogwarts are suppose to act!" he calmly said. "It is sad to say that I am quite disappointed." The Gryfindors looked down in shame, they knew better than to start fights and to be in one. Meanwhile the Slytherins were quite unshaken by this. "If this constant bickering between these two houses won't stop then the yearly Yule Ball will be cancelled."

This really got the Slytherins attention and soon there were sounds of protests throughout out the whole hall. The Headmaster and Professors watched the 4th-7th years yell in anger and then someone yelled 'It's all their fault!' and a 5th year girl stood up and pointed at the Slytherins and Gryffindors. The two houses watched in shock as the remaining houses gang up against them. Another loud 'silence!' broke the loud shouts between the houses. And once again everyone turned to their Headmaster to give him their undivided attention.

"Now if you want resume with the Yule I suggest that the Slytherins and Gryffindors make amends and sort out their differences. And to end this inter house war." His blue eyes scanned the two tables and hesitantly they all nodded in agreement. "Now that's all settled I want all the students going to the Yule Ball to stay for a little for I will announce something in the end." With that the students went back to their meal like nothing happened.

After all the first, second, and third years left for their classes the remaining students sat at their seat anxious to what Professor Dumbledore was up to. The dishes were cleared off their tables and the Headmaster stood up. Everyone became silent wanting to hear what he had to say.

"As you all know the Yule Ball happens at Christmas, this year's ball will be slightly different. It will be a week before you leave for your Christmas holidays, so those of you who will go home for the holidays will do so. We will remind you for the date later on. Also you will be required to learn how to ballroom dance. A teacher dance teacher from Beauxbatons will come and teach you every Saturday afternoon." As he finished the students stared at him like he had grown an extra head. "That will be all, now enjoy the rest of your weekend." The teachers filled out of the hall, as did the students. Everyone was confused by Dumbledore's announcement. They had to learn how to ballroom dance? Ha! That'll be the day.

And that day soon came, the next Saturday the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years filed in the Great Hall waiting patiently for their Headmaster. They weren't at all very eager to take dance lesson from some French professor. The boys would rather go out and fly around the Quidditch pitch and have a little game but no they were stuck inside for the rest of the afternoon learning a dance that they know they can't do. Some of the girls though were quite excited, they said that it's very 'romantic' learning how to waltz. The door to the side of the teacher's platform opened and in came the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress, and of course the Beauxbatons dance teacher. They stared at the French Professor eagerly; he was not like the other Professors they have seen. He was quite young with long dark brown hair which he tied in a ponytail, his eyes were that the color of the sea. The girls in the room sighed dreamily as he walked to the center of the platform.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Professor Odeo Feu. He will be teaching you how to waltz for the Yule Ball." Announced the Headmaster

"Merci Beaucoup Headmaster. But please jus' call me Odeo." Said the French foreigner. The girls again giggled and sighed. The boys however just rolled their eyes and went back staring at the young teacher.

"We have decided that the Yule Ball will be on Sunday December the 14th. And practices are every Saturday around this time." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Now let the practice begin" with that the tables vanished from thin air and were left with a big open space. He also summoned music instruments that will play under command.

"Ok I will pair everyone off and we will begin with the basics" he walked through the students pointing at any boy and girl to be partners. Most of them didn't like their partners so they complained and complained. Odeo explained to them that they will switch partners in between the music so they will get chance to dance with everyone. There was a sigh of relief, for some.

"Uh, Professor Odeo can I please switch my partner? I don't want Longbottom stepping over my delicate toes." Pansy exclaimed. Neville's face turned a bright shade of pink and some of the Slytherins sniggered at Pansy's request.

"Sorry, Mademoiselle…"

"Pansy" she smiled

"Oui, Mademoiselle Pansy but everybody is paired off. You would just have to wait until we switch partners."

"I'll be Neville's partner" came Hermione's voice, everyone who was listening to Pansy and Professor Odeo's conversation turned. "I'll be your partner Neville, we'll show Pansy" she walked up to Neville and grabbed his arm.

"Hermione what are you doing now **I **have to be Pansy's partner!" Harry hissed. Ron chuckled at the side. "Shut up Ron at least you don't have a wench as a partner!" Hermione and Neville giggled.

"Thanks again Hermione, I don't know how I will pay you back?" said Neville

"Oh don't worry Neville. Let's just show up that hag." Neville nodded and took their places beside Ron and Harry.

"At least you're an improvement. I just couldn't bear to be partners with that big oaf," said Pansy. Harry gave a nervous smile and glanced back at Hermione. She gave him a sympathetic smile and giggled.

"Now that everyone has their partners lets begin" Odeo showed them the first two steps by dancing with Professor McGonagall. Everyone was amazed how gracefully she danced, as she was a very old witch. When the music began the couples danced, or tried to. Some of them did not even get the steps right, but luckily Odeo was patient and taught them the steps again. It was going well, they bumped each other but they were good for the first time.

"Ow! Watch it Potter!"Yelled Pansy. Hermione looked their way and saw Pansy rubbing her foot, which Harry stepped on accidentally. He was going red he wasn't quite the dancer, but give him time and he'll catch on. Hermione snickered, _poor Harry_, she looked over at Ron and his partner, Lavender. _They made a good couple_, she thought then she saw him blush as Lavender whispered something in his ear. They were pretty good; she turned her attention back to Neville. He was actually good, better than Harry to say the least.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" she asked him

Neville blushed, "Gran had always made me take dancing lessons during the summer for whenever she had parties and such."

"That's great, then maybe you could teach Harry a lesson or two," she jerked her head to the odd couple. Neville laughed as Harry tripped over Pansy's foot. Hermione laughed as she continued to waltz, then Odeo announced to switch partners to your right. As she did her arms wound up holding Draco. Her eyes widen with protest, and let go. Odeo went over to them.

"What is wrong over here?" he asked eyeing the two Heads.

"I don't him as a partner" she simply said, Draco smirked his infamous smirk.

"_I_ don't mind being your partner, _Hermione_," he drawled. Hermione swung her head back to his direction and looked at him with a confused expression. "Now be a good Head Girl you are and just be my partner. You're holding everyone up"

She looked behind him and saw the others looking at them wondering what's going on and some glaring at them for keeping up the dance lessons. Then she surrendered, giving a defeated sigh._ Stupid ferret, what the hell is wrong with him?_ She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his. He put his hand on her waist and they slowly waltzed their way around the hall.

"What the bloody hell was that Malfoy?" she exclaimed

The innocent look he had a minute ago disappeared and was replaced by his all too familiar scowl. "Listen Gra-uh Hermione I, unlike you, don't want to jeopardize my position as Head Boy. Now if you don't want to be Head Girl I'll be more than willing to tell McGonagall. Now, I know you would rather die than give up being Head Girl so I suggest you start calling me by first name and that we act civil towards each other until the end of the year."

Hermione took in everything he said; of course she didn't want to give up her position to just some other runner up. But was it all worth it by being civil to Malfoy? "All right fine then, _Draco_. And our relationship is mutual, got it?" He shrugged and he gazed overhead. They danced in silence Hermione could hear his steady breathing from above her. _When did he dance so well?_ Seeing that their new 'relationship' means having decent conversations without tearing each other's heads she asked him how he got so good.

"Father insisted for me to learn how to waltz since we always threw formal gatherings often accompanied with dancing," he answered. She stared at him, she never had observed his face up close before, and now that she did she saw pale brown freckles across his face, _probably from the sun, _she thought. She looked at his eyes; they were so blue a very pale blue that made it look like silver. _They're very beautiful, like a work of art_, she quickly looked back down as he looked down at her.

"Just because we put our differences aside doesn't give you the right to stare at me"

Hermione blushed, "I wasn't staring, I was merely looking ahead but I couldn't because of your big head"

"I do not have a big head. And besides you shouldn't be talking Granger, if I recall you once had a head that was twice as large as Hagrid," he said back, he smirked but it wasn't the cold smirk she was use to, it was a playful one.

"How dare you my head wasn't that big and it was my bushy hair that took up the size" she pouted, "and don't make fun of Hagrid"

"I wasn't, I was making fun of you" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" then she burst out laughing, why was she laughing with Malfoy of all people to become chums with it had to be him, the son of death eater. As she dawned in this her laughter ceased and an awkward silence filled between them. Just before Draco was about to speak Odeo interrupted the dance gathered them up to hear his announcement.

"Today was a very good beginning by the time of the Ball you will all be graceful dancers! Speaking of the ball, you will not be wearing your normal dress robes, although the girls are quite fine with their outfits, but for the gentlemen, you will be wearing tuxedos. And you will all require masks for your attire for it is going to be a masquerade ball, the gentlemen may wish to wear top hats. That will be all, now enjoy the rest of your weekend!" with that he disapparated along with the instruments.

The students buzzed with joy, all were very excited especially a particular red head. "I gotta say. I am relieved that I won't be wearing that horrid dress robe that my mum bought me, I thought I would have to go through my last Yule Ball looking like mouldy food" said Ron. Both Harry and Hermione laughed. They both know that Ron hated his dress robes. But it's quite the opposite for Hermione. She's very happy with her new dress for the ball and just like the girls, she was very excited about the ball. She wasn't like this for the other balls, it was just that it was her last one and she wanted to make it very memorable for her.

And so it went on like this for the rest of November until the last Saturday of lessons. Tomorrow was the night of the ball, no one bothered to cover their excitement even the boys couldn't stop smiling. Hermione parted with the two boys to drop off her books in her room before the dance lessons began. She walked in the Heads common room when she bumped into Pansy.

"Watch it!" Pansy spat then plastering on a smile that you know that she was up to no good. Hermione ignored her and watch her leave the room. Giving Pansy's back a dirty look.

"What was that for?" came the all too familiar voice, he walked to face her.

"What was _she_ doing here?" emphasizing on 'she'

"She followed me here after lunch I guess she wanted to come down to the hall with me" he answered. Hermione eyed him carefully; they both have grown to each other and are quite enjoying each other's company, surprisingly. Hermione thought that living with Malfoy would be unbearable but ever since their little pact it had been anything but laughter and good conversation. But of course their "friendship" never left the Head dormitories. To everyone else they are the enemies that are sworn to hate each other.

"Ok, but I don't want her in here anymore. I already see enough of her during meals and class, I don't need to see her here" then she stalked off to her room

"All right! See you later!" then he too left.

Hermione laid her books down on her mahogany table and sat on her bed. Just today Neville asked her to the ball and she had said yes, since no one else did. Harry was going with Ginny, and Ron with Lavender. She was happy for Ron since he liked Lavender and finally have the courage to ask her with a little push from Harry. She looked at her side and noticed a box on her bedside table. She took it in her hands and opened. It in was a very beautiful pendant necklace. It was one of a kind, there was a beautiful blue topaz in the middle that shone brightly and the silver around it was in a shape of a short cross with a unique design. (A/N: I couldn't link the pic of it so it's up to your imagination) There was a note attached to it, it was from her parents. It was her birthday present and it also explained that they heard what happened on her birthday and so they bought her the same necklace that Pansy didn't give.

Then something caught her eye. It was a piece of lilac silk shimmering in the sunlight. Hermione got up and picked up the cloth. She wondered where it came from, and then it hit her. She ran to her closet and swung it open. She took out her dress and was shocked at what she saw. Well, there wasn't really to see because her dress was torn like paper, it was in shreds. Hermione held her was once beautiful dress in her arms, a small tear fell down on her face. She was really looking forward to this ball and now she has no dress to wear. _Who could've done this?_ Then she remembered Pansy in here. Hermione got up and wiped her eyes clean, she dropped her tattered ress on the bed and ran for the hall.

In the hall the people already started dancing, Harry and Ron were looking around for Hermione but she wasn't there. A loud bang came from the big oak doors and everyone turned. It was Hermione on a rampage. She quickly walked over to Pansy, who didn't notice the angry lioness because she was too busy talking to Draco. Hermione tapped her finger on her shoulder and she tuned around. When Pansy turned and saw Hermione all tousled up, a small satisfied smile crept up her face. Hermione looked at her with fire in her eyes then she brought her hand up to Pansy's face slapping her hard. It left a red hand mark on her pale skin. Pansy screamed and was about to go for her when Professor Snape came in between them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said eying the Gryffindor.

"Pansy wrecked my dress Professor! It's all in shreds!" she screamed, she felt her tears coming but forced them to stay in.

"There's no need to shout Miss Granger" everyone in the room was now paying attention to them "Now how would Miss Parkinson destroy your dress if she doesn't know your password for your dormitories?"

"When I came in she was already in there"

"No I wasn't" Pansy lied

"Liar you were in there with Draco!" Hermione looked up at him and so did Snape. Draco hesitantly nodded and Pansy shrieked.

"Draco how could you!"

"What you were in there" he drawled

"All right settled down. I've heard enough you two will be serving detention with me on Monday and 25 points off Gryffindor" Snape said

"What?" Hermione exclaimed

"That's right, for attacking Miss Parkinson"

"But she destroyed my dress!"

"Miss Granger calm down or it will be 2 days of detention"

"I don't care, Pansy should get a week's detention!"

"You don't care huh? If you don't calm down you will have detention tomorrow night at midnight after the Ball's over. You will help the house elves clean up."

"What! This is so unfair!" with that she stalked off to her dormitory, leaving bewildered heads. Pansy gave a sly smile and continued dancing with an amused Draco.

A/N: OK guys next chappie THE YULE BALL!!! So I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to **review**!!! Thanx a lot


	7. Yule Ball

Fairytales

**Chapter 7: The Yule Ball**

That night, after Hermione's outburst during the waltzing lessons, Dobby apparated in the Head Boy and Girl's common room doing his nightly routine of cleaning, he saw Hermione's tattered dress in the corner of the room. He was going to use it as a rag but stopped as he heard soft sobs coming from Hermione's room. He crept up to the door and quietly peeked in. He saw Hermione on her bed crying away.

"Pull yourself together Hermione, crying is not going to fix your dress," she said to herself wiping away her tears, "I can't believe I'm letting her get to me."

Dobby closed the door quietly and looked at ruined dress then at Hermione's door. Then his eyes opened widely as a brilliant idea came to him, and with that he disapparated from the Head Dorms with Hermione's dress.

---

"There you are, everyone's been looking for you know," said Lavender, taking a seat in front of Hermione.

"You know, you really turned some heads yesterday with your little outburst with Snape," recalled Pavarti, who took a seat beside Lavender.

Hermione closed her book and looked at her two friends. The library was her sanctuary but often her sanctuary would be disturbed. "Well I didn't do it for show. I don't deserve that detention tonight, it's totally unfair," she said with a frown. "No dress, no ball, and now a detention with Snape. What a way to enjoy my last year."

"Well you can't just waste the rest of your year hiding out in this old library. Now c'mon they're waiting for us," said Lavender pulling on Hermione's arm. She didn't feel like arguing with them so she quietly obeyed Lavender and followed her through the heavy oak doors.

"You have to face the world again, one way or another," added Parvarti from behind. Hermione said nothing.

When they entered the great hall, the air was filled with conversations about the Yule Ball that night. Hermione didn't know why she let them take her here; it was such a bad idea. When they passed the Slytherin table, Pansy quickly started petting Draco's arm. Hermione rolled her eyes but before she could turn away she took one glance at Draco who was watching her every move unaware that Pansy was touching him. Only when they took their seats did he then notice someone annoyingly petting him. He pushed Pansy's hand away and continued with his food.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before one of them spoke. They didn't want to accidentally say something that would upset Hermione further more. "Uh…Hermione are you feeling better? We got worried when you didn't come down for dinner last night," said Ron his eyes showing deep concern.

"It's horrible what Pansy did," said Harry looking over at the Slytherin table, when he did he caught Draco looking over to them, but he quickly looked away. He wasn't sure but he thinks he saw him looking at Hermione. _Nah, this is Malfoy we're talking 'bout_, thought Harry and brushed the thought away.

"The nerve of that witch, she's destroying my life bit by bit, until I'm left with nothing," whined Hermione, her eyes watering so her vision blurred. "I…I got to go." With that she left the hall.

Harry and Ron stayed silent until Seamus spoke, "Poor 'Mione. I've never seen her so upset, but that lass can get furious, who would've have thought she would talk back to Snape."

"It's nothing to be proud of Seamus," snapped Lavender.

Seamus stared at her with wide eyes, then Neville leaned over to him whispering, "the girl's are sure crabby this year, I've never seen any of them act like this before." Seamus nodded slowly.

---

Hermione walked alone in the open hall lugging around her book bag. In it her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. She made a left and went into the girl's lavatory. She dropped her bag on the floor and went to the sinks. She washed her face with the cold water, the cold slightly numbing her face. She wiped her face on her sleeve and noticed something. _It's quiet…too quiet._ And as if reading her mind Moaning Myrtle (A/N: sp?) came swooping at her head moaning loudly than usual.

"Well if it isn't Miss Smarty Pants," she taunted, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Hermione ignored her childish name-calling and settled herself on the cold floor. Using the wall as her support she opened her book and started reading. Myrtle frowned vanished in her cubicle, leaving Hermione with the comfort of privacy in the lavatory.

Hermione didn't know when she fell asleep, until she looked out the window and saw dark skies. She slowly got up using the wall as her support. She brushed the dust off her robes and shoved the book back in her bag. She walked out of the lavatory quietly so Moaning Myrtle wouldn't come at her again.

Right when she arrived at the entrance of her dormitories, she found Pansy waiting outside the door. She was in her gown, a bright, puffy, fuchsia gown. Hermione stared at the pink mess in front of her until Pansy turned around. She moved aside letting Hermione move up to the door. Hermione looked at Pansy who was wearing a sour expression on her face.

"Thank god you're wearing a mask, we wouldn't want what's underneath there loose," Hermione snapped. But before Pansy could answer back the door opened. Draco looked at both girls. He sensed that the girls were at each other again and he had interrupted another one of their brawls.

Hermione was surprised by Draco's sudden outburst that she lost her balanced and almost fell. And she didn't want that to happen especially in front of Pansy. Pansy glared at Hermione but changed her expression once she set her eyes on Draco.

"Oh Draco just look at you!" she squealed with delight, she stepped back and looked at him from head to toe, " Me and you we'll be belles of the ball."

Hermione couldn't watch them anymore; she pushed herself from the wall and went through the doorway. But before she stepped in she glanced back only to catch Draco watching her head off as well. She quickly looked away and cursed herself for getting caught looking at the Slytherin Prince. _But he did look quite good tonight, in his crisp, black tuxedo probably made in the finest cashmere, _Hermione continued to check Draco out in her mind. When she realized what she was doing she dropped her bag.

"Bloody hell, what am I doing?!" she screamed aloud. She picked up her bag and smoothed out her robes, " I better get a hold of myself, it will be the end of me if Harry and Ron find out I've been gawping at Malfoy."

Hermione opened her door still shaking by the mere fact that she had Malfoy in her head, but stopped short when she heard a voice inside. "…Miss Hermione will be so happy when she sees this…" Hermione rushed inside to find Dobby huddled in a corner mumbling to himself.

"Dobby! What are you doing in here?" asked Hermione

Dobby jumped in alarm, he slowly faced Hermione with fear in his eyes. "Dobby what are doing here? And what do have there?" She asked eyeing the soft pale yellow fabric in his bony hands.

Dobby looked at the down at his work, guilt washing over him, "I thought Miss Granger would be happy to see Dobby help fix your dress," he said, handing over the mass of cloth in Hermione's arms.

"You fixed my dress?" she asked peering over the gown at the disappointed Dobby.

"I thought Miss Granger would be pleased to see her dress," he said, he covered his face with his hands and started sobbing quite loudly.

Hermione ran to his side, laying down the dress on her bed while she tried to calm the upset elf. "Oh c'mon Dobby, of course I'm pleased. In fact I love the dress it's very beautiful. You've outdone yourself Dobby," she said placing her hands on his small shoulders. Dobby looked up into Hermione's deep-set eyes and ran to her bed.

"Then you must go to the ball."

"What? No I can't."

"Hermione Granger must go to the ball tonight. Its for your own good," he said picking up the dress and handing it back to her.

Hermione held the dress in her hands thinking over what Dobby had said. She turned to face him but he was nowhere in sight. She walked over to her mirror and held the gown on her. The dress was truly beautiful; it was better than the original lilac dress that Pansy destroyed. The bodice part of the dress was layered with silk and lace with splashes of glass beads all over. She thought over again if she should go, but then again she wouldn't want to waste the beautiful gown that Dobby worked on.

Hermione sighed, "I'll go."

She dropped the gown on her bed and got ready. She did a quick hair spell and put on a little bit of make up, and lastly she put on the dress. It fit her perfectly, she didn't even recognize herself, and all she needed was her mask. She quickly conjured up a mask that matched with her gown. She stepped in her glass shoes that was made especially just for her feet. The shoes only fit her feet only; no one else could fit in it even if they had the same shoe size. She stepped back from the mirror and looked at herself.

"Well this is it," she said filled with excitement.

---

Draco sat at the table watching the other couples dance along with the soft music playing from the front of the hall. Across the table Pansy sat impatiently as song played after another. They haven't danced to one song that evening and Pansy didn't want to spend her last Yule Ball sitting down and watching other people have fun.

"Listen Draco, we have to dance. You can't just sit there and say you're having fun," she whined

Draco looked up at her, he regretted ever saying yes to her when she first asked if he would take her to the ball. He didn't know what he was thinking when he said yes, but just hearing her talk was giving him a colossal headache.

Draco rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, " look Pansy if you want to dance then go, you don't have to bloody dance with me. There's plenty of blokes out there who's more than happy to dance with you," he opened his eyes again to see her expression, but he only saw her back walking angrily away.

Draco sighed with relief he was glad he didn't have to endure one Pansy's fits. There were squeals and yelps from dance floor, he looked over and spotted Pansy trailing behind Goyle yelling "Just one dance, that's all I'm asking for" Crabbe was the lucky one who managed to get a date with Millicent Bulstrode. Draco chuckled to himself as he settled back in his seat, _looks like I will enjoy myself tonight._ He was about to take another sip when he saw her. She was by the doors, head looking every which way. The sight took Draco aback, the girl had a certain glow around herself and she looked absolutely incredible. Draco set his goblet down and slowly walked over to her.

Hermione was amazed at how beautiful the Great Hall turned out everything looked like it was ripped out of a fairytale. She walked further inside trying to spot Harry or Ron, but it was difficult since most of boys wore a black tuxedo and everyone was wearing a bloody mask. In fact she probably passed them already and she wouldn't have known it.

She turned to face the tables looking to see if maybe they were there. Whilst looking over there she saw someone sitting down looking straight back at her. She looked behind her to see if maybe he was looking at someone else but there was no one from behind. When she looked back he was already walking towards her. Hermione didn't know what to do so she continued looking for her friends, pretending he wasn't there. She started walking to the opposite direction from him she stopped unexpectedly as she felt a warm hand in her cold ones. She slowly faced the owner's hand. Hermione was speechless, it wasn't the fact the same guy from the table was the one that stopped her, no; it was the fact the guy from the table was Draco.

It was definitely him, she recognized the mask he had when he burst through the door earlier. And who could actually miss the platinum head behind the mask. " May I have this dance?" He asked.

Panic surged through her body, he doesn't know that it's her underneath the mask and he actually talked to her without adding an insult. Hermione looked up to his stormy gray eyes and thought. _It won't be bad, guess. It'll only be one dance and no one would know. But then again this is Malfoy, Ron would explode if he finds out that I've been "fraternizing" with the enemy_. She looked down and noticed that her hand was still in his, she sighed in defeat and nodded her head. Hermione looked up and saw smile on his face as he led her to the dance floor. She couldn't believe that her, Hermione Mudblood Granger, received a genuine smile from Draco Malfoy.

They positioned themselves, just as they did during the lessons, and began dancing. They were both dodgy at first but they soon picked up after the first three steps. Draco looked at his partner as they danced away; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was surprised that he hasn't seen her before. "Have we met before?"

Hermione thought about this and decided that she would have a little fun with him. "You've seen me maybe once or twice," she answered with a smile on her face.

Draco cocked his eyebrow, "So we've seen each other, I'm guessing you know who I am."

"Well who else has platinum blonde hair, Ma..Draco?" she said

"Are you gonna tell me your name then?" he asked as he dipped her.

Hermione eyed him carefully then replied, "It's for me to know and for you to find out." Hermione laughed hysterically inside as his expression turned into confusion, he hasn't a clue to who she was. Draco bought her back up and smirked at her. He chuckled softly, " you're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed, "You got that right." This time they both laughed together.

The one dance turned into more dances as both enjoyed each other's company. Hermione couldn't believe that it's the same ferret boy that she's known and hated. Here she was laughing and having fun with him. She figured that this must be the real Draco that was hidden away deep inside. All of a sudden she felt sad, she didn't know underneath Draco's hard exterior was a much softer Draco.

Draco was dancing on air; he hasn't felt so natural, so comfortable with anyone before. Yet this girl had made him feel that way. Every time she smiled his heart would beat faster and his stomach would jump. He didn't know that this one girl would have such an affect on him.

At the tables sat the group, Ron beside Lavender and Harry and Ginny across from them. They laughed and talked over good food and butterbeer. Amidst the celebration Ron stopped and stared at the couple in the middle of the floor. He furrowed his brows thinking of where he had scene the girl before, and asking himself why a good little bird like her ended up with Malfoy.

"Oi Harry, look at that couple over there. Doesn't that girl look familiar?" he said pointing at her.

"Ron! It's rude to point," scolded Lavender, Ron frowned and lowered his finger.

"I don't know, I mean she does resemble someone but I can't seem to put a finger on who," Harry wondered.

"Oh c'mon you two, there's lot's of girls in this school who has wavy brown hair," added Ginny

"No, it's just this one. Are you sure it's not someone we know?" asked Ron

"Why would anyone we know dance with Malfoy?" assured Ginny

"I dunno maybe he has them under his imperious spell or somethin'" added Ron

"Well it doesn't matter right. It's just Malfoy and some girl he asked out. Let's not waste our time ogling at the ferret boy and his date, let's dance," said Lavender already dragging Ron back on the dance floor. Ginny also grabbed Harry and joined Lavender and Ron.

Draco twirled Hermione and dipped her until the song ended. They stared into each other's eyes for a while 'till Draco leaned in closer. Hermione stepped back putting a strand of hair behind her ear. " Uh… it'd hot in here do you want to step outside?"

"Yeah, sure," he followed her out the hall, taking off his mask.

"Well that was fun," said Hermione turning to face him, Draco looked at her intensely.

"Yeah, I too enjoyed myself," he said moving closer to her. Hermione looked over the railing smiling to herself. "Well tonight I've seen a whole new side of the Slytherin Prince," said Hermione looking at him, he smirked.

"Well there's many sides of me that people don't know 'bout," Draco replied, there was a momentary silence between them.

Hermione felt her stomach jump as he said those words, and back on the dance floor her cheeks would feel hot whenever his face would come close to hers. "So am I going to see the face behind the mask now," he said with low voice that sent chills down Hemrione's spine. He inched closer so that they were face to face and Hermione could hear his shallow even breaths. Draco caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She gasped as their lips came in contact, she was surprised at how soft they were and kissed him back. Draco stopped and moved away, he put his hand on her mask and slowly started lifting it off. But before it was off the clock struck twelve o'clock.

"Omigosh," Hermione exclaimed, she stepped back from him shaking her head, "I …I have to go, I'm so sorry." She started running up the stairs. Draco starts running after her.

"Wait, just tell me your name!" he yelled after her. But Hermione didn't answer she kept running but tripped and lost her shoe. "Oh, bugger" she looked back and Draco was still running after her. She left the shoe and kept running. Draco stopped and picked up her shoe and watched her turn the corner until she disappeared from his sights. Draco looked at the glass shoe in his hand and slowly walked back to the ball. With her kiss still lingering in his mind.

A/N: HAHAHA!! YES!!! I'm done I hope u guys like it and I'm sorry for the delay.


	8. Fittings

**Chapter 8- Fittings**

Hermione cleared the tables in silence, not at all bothered by having to clean up after the ball. Professor Snape kept his eye on her, making sure she didn't miss anything while she cleaned. He was quite suspicious of her when she arrived late at his study. Her robes were in shambles and she was all out of breath. When he asked her why she looked the way she was, she said she fell asleep and that she lost track of time. Fortunately for her, Snape let her off with her excuse but he made sure he won't let her out of his sights.

Hermione drowned herself with thoughts about the ball; she began unfolding the night's events. From putting on the dress that Dobby fixed, to the very last moment on the stairs. She stopped in the middle of folding a table cloth. She lifted her fingers on her lips; she could still feel his burning on hers. As soon as they made contact, a wave of electricity went through her body. It was like he had awoken a whole new feeling inside of her.

Across the room, Snape watched as the little witch halted to a stop. He cleared his throat to get her attention, but she hadn't become aware of it. Irritated, he briskly walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Hermione jumped with a start as she was brought back to reality.

"The point of this detention was to clean the Great Hall, not gawp mindlessly at the ceiling," Snape said angrily. Hermione stared at the furious Professor not saying a word. She did not dare say anything that would cross him even more. She just nodded her head and continued folding. He eyed her curiously and slowly walked away. Hermione watched him walk away from the corner of her eye. _What just happened? _She muttered under her breath.

Draco sat on his four-poster bed, his head his still swimming in his kiss with the mysterious girl. He couldn't get her out of his mind; just the fact that he hasn't got a clue about her was driving him mad. Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out the only thing he got from her other than the kiss. The glass slipper twinkled in the light as he held it up in his hand. He furrowed his brows as he thought. How could he miss her, surely he had met all the girls in Hogwarts. But not one, reminded him of her. He placed the delicate shoe on his night stand and took off his bowtie placing it beside the shoe. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway and laid himself down; he was too tired and deep in thought to bother with changing into his night clothes. But he didn't fall asleep right away. Sleep didn't catch up to him until hours later.

-

"So who is she mate?" said Blaise taking a big bite in his crumpet.

"Huh, wh-what?" he looked at his Slytherin companion as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"C'mon Draco we clearly saw you dancing with that hot witch," said Blaise eyeing him carefully. Draco looked at both Crabbe and Goyle who nodded in unison. Draco rolled his eyes, there was no use keeping it from them. The whole school probably saw him and his mysterious mistress. "All right you blokes, what do you want to know?"

"Well, who is she? What's her name?" asked Blaise eagerly. "What's she like? Is she like Pansy? What house is she in?" Draco furrowed his brows as he was bombarded with questions.

"Would you stop it with the bloody questions already!" he looked at his friends with annoyance. "If you must know…I didn't her name. She left before I could get it."

Blaise looked at him in disbelief. "You didn't get her name? But you were with her the whole night," then with a smirk added, "is the Slyhterin Prince losing his touch?"

"Please, a Malfoy never loses his touch. She just had to leave that's all." Draco replied but his focus wasn't on Blaise. He was glancing at the girls in the Great Hall, hoping that one of them is her. "And all I have of hers is her ruddy shoe."

"Her what?" asked Blaise as if he didn't hear him the first time.

"I said all I have is her blasted glass slipper. She was in a hurry and she dropped her shoe when she left."

"Right, she'd be wanting her shoe back Draco," he said taking a mouthful of his scone.

"Haven't you been listening to a single word I've said? How do you expect me to give her shoe back if I don't even know who she is?" he scolded

"Are you going to look for her now?" asked Goyle.

"No, no, Goyle. We will do the looking, Draco here will just have sit and choose which one is his lovely lady," Blaise revealed, winking at Draco.

"Really now, and how do you suppose are you going to do that?" Draco asked

"Not to worry mate, me and the boys have it under control. Believe me you'll have your fair maiden before the Christmas holidays," Blaise grabbed a croissant before getting up, "which by the way I still have to pack for. Just don't forget, tomorrow afternoon come back here."

Draco watched Blaise walk out of the hall, munching away on his croissant, wondering how he was going to find him the girl he danced with. _It could be any of these girls_, Draco thought.

From across the hall, Hermione sat eating her breakfast ever so slowly. She looked up now and then, taking in quick glimpses of Draco before looking back at her friends.

"Hermione, are you listening?" asked Ron

"Huh, oh yeah of course," she quickly replied. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Really, then what did I say a minute ago?" he asked, leaning forward so he could hear her answer.

"Uh…um. You said, you had a good time last night. Yeah that's it," she answered, then adding a small smile.

Ron sighed and sat back down. "That's not what I said. See you weren't listening to me."

"That's ok Ron, she'll listen now, now that we have her full attention again," Harry said

Hermione nodded, "Sorry Ron, I'm just tired from my detention with Snape last night," she said, giving off a tired yawn. It wasn't a full lie; she really was tired from cleaning up after the ball. "So what were you saying again?"

"I said did you see that girl Malfoy was dancing with? I was pretty sure she wasn't Pansy," said Ron

"Yeah, I saw him and Pansy come in together but later on I saw her dancing with Blaise," added Harry

Hermione widened her eyes as her best friends talk about her and Draco. She didn't feel tired then. She was more alert now, being caution about her actions. Hermione tried her best to look surprise, but it was hard when you're feeling edgy as well.

"That bloke thinks he can get any girl he wants," scoffed Ron

"But I have to admit, I do feel sorry for him sometimes. With Pansy clinging onto him every single day," Harry second, and then breaking into laughter.

Hermione laughed along but quickly stopped as her eyes locked with Draco's from across the room. His stormy eyes were so intense that she quickly looked away. But she knows he's still looking at her, she could feel him.

"Uh, so do you guys know the girl that danced with Dr..uh..Malfoy?"Asked Hermione trying not to sound too suspicious.

"No, we don't know who she is," answered Harry. Hermione sighed with relief, she looked up again and saw Draco getting up. Part of her wants to go and talk to him, but the other part wants to stay put and hope everything will go back to normal.

"C'mon 'Mione let's go, you don't want to be late for potions now do you," said Harry handing her, her book bag. Hermione took the bag and nodded. She followed Ron towards the doors but soon stopped.

"Ron, what's wrong? Let's go," said Hermione, she looked around Ron's broad back and spotted the cause of their problems. There Draco stood sneering at Ron.

"Malfoys before Weasleys," he ridiculed. He fixed his eyes on Hermione who looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Hermione's cheeks began to blush slightly when his focus went to her. Ron looked from Draco then to Hermione he frowned vaguely, noticing the interaction between the two.

Draco snickered and walked out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron watched them go then turned to Hermione. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" she said walking around Ron. Ron looked at Harry but he only shrugged and followed Hermione out.

"Like you don't know?" he said catching up to her.

"I swear Ron I don't know what you are talking about. Now let's just go," she said hurrying up her pace. Ron wasn't convinced still but dropped it and continued walking in silence beside her.

-

Draco walked down the corridors anxious about Blaise's plans for him that afternoon. He went through the heavy doors of the Great Hall but he wasn't prepared for what he saw inside. He slowly walked forward to his table where a big group of girls stood waiting for his arrival. Among the sea of girls he spotted Blaise talking to a short blonde. Blaise looked up and made his way towards him.

"Well mate, should we get started?" he said sitting Draco down on the bench. "All right ladies, form a line!"

Draco watched as each girl lined up waiting eagerly to convince him that she was the girl that he danced with. All eyes were on him Draco drew out the glass slipper and held it tightly in his hand. He had never been so nervous in his life, and all because of a girl.

"You, come here, you'll be the first," called out Blaise, "All right mate, it's all you." He stood aside as the brunette came forward.

"Right, now take off your shoe and try this on," Draco said, giving the shoe to her. "So what is your name?"

"Uh…my name's Mackenzie..ow," she said as she struggled to fit in her foot. Draco grabbed the shoe before she went any further, fearing she would break it.

"Well it's obvious that the shoe doesn't fit, but thanks for coming," he said gesturing to Crabbe to take her away. Mackenzie frowned and stormed off, shrugging off Crabbe's thick hand off her shoulder.

"Ok, keep it moving. Next!" Blaise yelled.

Pansy shoved her way up next, "Oh Draco," she cooed. She stood before him already taking off her shoe.

Draco grimaced, "Pansy, I don't think the shoe is yours."

"Nonsense, let me just try it on," she said grabbing the shoe from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to seize it back.

"Trying it on silly," she thrust her foot inside the shoe, forcing her way in when it obviously doesn't fit. "I don't understand. This looks like my size but it doesn't fit."

"Well it's quite clear that it doesn't so give it back," he said taking the shoe from her foot.

"This is insane! That shoe **can **fit me I do not have big feet!" Draco snapped his fingers and Goyle took Pansy away. Draco pulled Blaise's robes towards him, "This is going no where Blaise. I don't want to bloody sit here all day watching girl after girl try on the shoe."

"All right what do you suggest we do?" Blaise said

"We could send off some of these girls, I mean half of them don't even resemble her."

"Fine, you send them off. It is your idea."

Draco rolled his eyes he got up and went towards the girls, "Listen up the girl I am looking for has brown wavy hair, now if you don't have brown, wavy hair then I suggest you leave." He watched as almost all the girls leave for most of them were red heads and blondes. "Next, she has brown eyes and about this tall," he said gesturing around his neck area. And a few more girls left all very upset that it's not them he was looking for.

-

"What do you think Malfoy's up to?" asked Ron watching as each leave Draco upset.

"Word has it that he's looking for this girl he danced with at the ball and he's asking them all these questions to see which one is her," said Seamus

"I heard she left her shoe and Malfoy's making them try that on," added Neville

Hermione almost choked on her pumpkin juice as she heard Neville's words.

"Hermione are you all right?" asked Harry

"Yes I'm fine, I just drank a little too fast," she said wiping her mouth

"Well whatever he's up to I'm not sticking around to watch. I'm going to head off to the common room, wanna come with?" said Ron getting up

"Sure," answered Hermione willingly. She snatched up her things and started walking out. Harry and Ron bid farewell to Seamus and Neville then followed Hermione out.

-

"Blaise this was a total waste of my time," he said putting back the shoe in his pocket.

"Who else went to the ball? I can't believe none of them fit the shoe," he said in a surprised tone.

"I can't either, listen I'm going up to my room. I'll see you later," he got up and slowly made his way towards the doors. It was then he heard the laughter, it was the same laugh as the girl. He hurried his way round a corner but stopped as he saw where the laughter came from.

"Granger?"


	9. A Cinderella Story

A/N: all right this chapter is a quickie but I'm on a roll here, so keep reviewing. And this story is coming to an end soon.

**Chapter 9 **

**Face Behind The Mask**

She quickly turned around gasping faintly as Draco stood before her. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other in both confusion and alarm. They both reached in their robes for their wands at the same time as Draco walked closer to them.

Hermione began to panic and her heart pumped faster than ever with every footstep he took.

"What do you want Malfoy? Asked Harry, his eyes fixed on Draco.

Draco sneered at him, "It's none of your business Potter. I just simply want to talk to our Head Girl here." He looked behind Harry where Hermione stood fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe.

"Well whatever it is you have to tell her, you're going to have to say it with us here," Ron implied.

"Sorry Weaselbee, but it's confidential," he walked past the two, taking Hermione by the arm and leaving her two friends.

"That little twat, he's going to get it one of these days," said Ron angrily

"Never mind that Ron, let's go follow them. I think Malfoy's up to something," Harry said curiously. He followed the direction they went in with Ron fuming closely behind.

-

Draco led Hermione to a secluded hall way that had two stone benches on both side, and an immense window that overlooked the Black Lake. "What's going on Malfoy?" asked Hermione, but she had a feeling she knows what this is all about.

He looked at her in such a way that he had never done before. It's like seeing through a different set of eyes. What he saw before him was not the mudblood he grew to hate, but a beautiful witch instead. Draco dug into his pockets and obtained the shoe.

"Here try this on."

Hermione looked at her shoe, finally regretting leaving it that night. "You must be mistaken, that's not mine. I didn't even go to…" but she was cut short.

"Look I don't have time for games Hermione. You are the only other girl here who hasn't tried it on. And I am not leaving until you do."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, she saw that he was dead serious and took the shoe from him. She sat on one of the benches and slid her foot in with no trouble. Hermione closed her eyes as she did this, afraid of what Draco's reaction would be.

He looked at her with disbelief, but a piece of him hoped all along that it would be her. Draco sighed and took her hand, pulling her up.

"Finally, I get to see the face behind the mask," he whispered to her ear, "I'm glad that it's you."

Hermione shivered while he said those words, making the hairs on her neck stand up. She stood looking straight into his calm grey eyes, letting his words sink in. She could feel her heart beat fast as his hand traveled up caressing her cheek. He leaned in closer, his lips lightly touching hers. And there it was again, the shot of electricity surging through her body. She leaned in closer deepening their kiss. The sun was setting behind the mountains and its radiance framing their bodies before the window where from afar they can be seen. Behind a statue Harry and Ron watched with opened mouths as the scene unfolded before their eyes.


End file.
